The Little Merman
by arondight2016
Summary: By request of a recent follower, they have requested me to write another TLM story. This story is a human-mermaid gender bend. I know this is my very first, but I know this will be one of the best I have done so far.
1. Chapter 1

** By request of a recent follower, they requested me to write another TLM story human-mermaid gender bend. I know this is my very first, but I know this will be one of the best I have done so far. **

The waves crashed to and fro in the ocean as a cruise ship started to lead to the direction of land. The sun shone beautifully all about the ocean as whales and dolphins started to jump in the air. A young child ran to the front of the ship and noticed that the air felt amazing. Her beautiful long black hair flowed from the wind. She loved the view of sea animals swimming over the sea. Oh, how she dreamed of being apart of them. As she looked, the child noticed another figure was swimming with the dolphins. As quick as a flash, the young girl grabbed her camera and tried to zoom in to the figure, but she couldn't make it out of what it was. Before she was able to snap a photo, she heard a call inside the ship.

"Erica! Lunch is ready."  
"Coming, mother."

As she ran inside, deep in the ocean, the dolphins swam by and the young boy with tail-like fin joined in, enjoying the sea and its beauty. He never dreamed of being one with anything but the water. His short red hair shined like a beautiful fish scale, his teal tail fin was as beautiful as a pearl from a clam. When he sang, you could tell that it was lovely as a call from either a whale or a dolphin. Just when he had said his good-byes, he then noticed that there was a call coming from one of the seahorses.

"Prince Aqua! Prince Aqua?"  
"What news do you bring?" Aqua asked.  
"Your mother is in need of you at once, Prince Aqua."  
"At this very moment?"  
"Indeed. This is a very important business that she needs to discuss you with."  
"Really? All my life, it has always been 'a very important business' to my mother. Why can't she do something different for once?"  
"Because, if you recall correctly, you are the youngest heir to the throne and is in need to take care of the kingdom."  
"I know all about that tradition. I just-I just want to be as I am."

He swam away as fast as he could.

"Prince Aqua, wait!"

He was gone within a flash. The seahorse, with hesitation, swam back to the kingdom to inform the queen what has happened. As he went through, his six brothers and sisters were practicing their performances for the evening. Sebastian, the composer of the musical number, noticed that the seahorse was coming through.

"Ah, there you are!"  
"Sebastian!"  
"I was wondering when you were coming through my path. Are you ready to work on your part for this concert?"  
"Not right now, Sebastian."  
"Why not?"  
"I need to talk with the queen for a moment."  
"Why, what's wrong?"  
"It has to involve tonight. You see-"  
"There you are."

Before he was able to explain what happened, both he and Sebastian looked and noticed that the queen of the kingdom came by the performances. All of her children , Sebastian, and the seahorse bowed in respect.

"I have been searching all over for you," she replied. "Where is my son?"  
"Prince Aqua? Well,..."  
"Is something wrong?"  
"He's...practicing. For the ball tonight. He mustn't be disturbed."  
"Of course. My son's beautiful talent would make the best impression for our honored guest from our neighboring kingdom."  
"You mean to say: that the kingdom Atlantica is coming to our ball tonight?" Sebastian replied.  
"Absolutely."  
"This is the most important opportunity that I have been searching for! I would love to hear the princess sing her beautiful voice."  
"She is the absolute person to marry my youngest son. I hope to see all you there."

As she started to leave, the seahorse started to panic.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear."  
"What's wrong?"  
"The kingdom of Atlantica is going to be here tonight, which the queen is believing that Aqua will be there, but if I don't find him by the timeframe, then, there may not be a chance for the kingdom to be united."  
"Relax." Sebastian stated. "You worry too, much. You know that? Why, if I know Prince Aqua, he's probably in the coral reef enjoying the scenery of the sea."

What Sebastian stated was not true at all. At that exact moment, Prince Aqua was near his hideout where he can enjoy the scenery of the sky. He knew that his mother would not allow him to rise to the surface since humans lived above, but he sometimes felt extra precaution when swimming with his dolphin friends. One dolphin friend, Fowler sat down near him since he felt troubled.

"Why does my mother want me to marry someone I never met before or whom I never loved, Fowler?"  
"I wouldn't know. Your father didn't have a problem of seeing you married to someone you love."  
"Yeah, but my mother is the one that wants me to be married so that I can rule."  
"Why can't your mom pick one of your brothers or sisters? I mean, they have more opportunities to rule than you do."  
"Don't you get it, Fowler? The law states that the youngest has the right to rule. I never even want the throne."  
"Right, right. Sorry about that."  
"Would I give to be free from being apart of the throne?"

Meanwhile, about a few miles away, Erica and her family were just returning from land into their cruise ship.

"Wasn't that a magnificent trip, darling?" the father asked.  
"Indeed it was." the mother agreed as she turned to her daughter, "How about you, Erica? Erica?"

What they didn't know was that Erica had just entered in a bookstore which was near the port which contained bizarre amounts of books from mythical creatures or of fictional stories. As she was about to leave, Erica spotted a book that contained the image that she noticed during the trip.

"You have a bright eye." the book seller replied. "You are looking at the most exquisite beauty of the legends of the mermaids."  
"What are mermaids?"  
"Mermaids," he started, "are mythical creatures who are part human and part fish. They live in the deepest part of the ocean. They contain the most beautiful, but also, deadliest voices."  
"How so?"  
"Their singing voice are lovely to hear, but it can be the death of anyone who comes across their voice."

She started to shake in fear.

"They are pretty scary."  
"But they are beautiful."  
"Do you have a story about these mermaids that I can read about?"  
"Absolutely. Allow me to get you this book."

He then showed only picture images of mermaids that were beautiful and images in the ocean.

"I'll take it."

She pulled out a $20 and handed it to the book store owner.

"Keep it. Consider it as a gift for me."  
"Thank you sir. However, I should pay you."  
"You could, but I noticed that no one buys books like these anymore. Besides, you may find something more amazing than I have ever imagined."  
"Thank you sir. I will treasure it always."

As she walked away, she placed the book in her purse and ran towards the ship. Erica wanted to know more about these mermaids and knew that her family never believe in mythical creatures. During the trip, she went into her room to read the story about the mermaids and noticed that they were beautiful creatures in the sea, who contained power not only from their voice, but also from their magnificent hair. It was said that their hair contained an immortal energy that allowed the user to either heal the sick or injured. However, if a mermaid was to be seen on land, their power may not be used and the magic will be lost.

"Amazing! I wonder what would happen if a human came across a mermaid? Would the power be lost as well or will they die? I don't know."  
"ATTENTION PASSENGERS:" the sound monitor replied in the speakers, "WE NEED YOU TO STAY SHELTERED IMMEDIATELY INSIDE THE SHIP. THERE IS A HURRICANE THAT IS COMING THROUGH OUR COURSE. PLEASE REMAIN CALM. WE WILL DO OUR BEST TO GO THROUGH THE STORM CAREFULLY. THANK YOU."  
"A storm? I need to tell mom and dad."

At that exact moment, as she was going to tell her parents, Aqua was swimming towards the castle since the celebration was about to begin. He knew that his mother will stop at nothing to see him married to the neighboring kingdom with one of their daughters. As he was close to the corals, the current below felt different than normal. He noticed that a storm was coming through the ocean. As he attempted to swim past the current, he started to be pushed away from his destination to a different course. The hurricane went through not only in air, but also through sea. Just when Aqua was trying to break free from the current, the water pushed him so much that he couldn't fight any longer. Meanwhile, back on the ship, Erica tried to find her parents outside through the storm.

"Mom!" Erica called out, "Dad!"

It became difficult for her to see since the storm was strong and the water was coming in the ship. Just when the water splashed in the ship, there was a figure who fell towards the top deck. She looked at the figure and noticed that he looked like a human on deck.

"Sir, are you okay?!" she yelled.

No response came from the boy. With hesitation, she ran towards him and tried to grab him by his arms and carry him to the ship for safety. However, as she noticed that he had fins instead of legs, she was surprised. A merman here in this exact cruise ship? As the water came towards her again to wipe them to the ocean, she felt scared that she covered herself with him by her arms. As she closed her eyes, the water actually froze time. Erica looked up and noticed that the water stood there lifeless.

"How-"

As she thought for a moment, their bodies were glowing bright as the sun as if they were protected somehow. Aqua, as he was opening his eyes noticed that he was glowing as well. As he quickly looked towards his side, Aqua and Erica glanced at each other and he pushed her away full of fright in his eyes. Just like that, the water returned and splashed at the spot they were before. She covered herself for a moment to avoid getting wet in her eyes; Aqua then used the opportunity to escape through the water. Erica, after the storm died, looked towards the direction and noticed that the merman wasn't there.

"Who was that?"

Not knowing who he was, her mother and father then came out and scowled at her for being out in the most dangerous storm in the sea. The lecture went on and on for the entire trip, but all throughout the cruise, she couldn't stop thinking about the boy and how they glowed together. Meanwhile, Prince Aqua then started to swim towards his room and sat on top of his bed. He was touched by a human? Not just that, but a girl human?! The enemy that killed his father placed her slimy hands on top of him? However, as he looked at himself in the mirror, he then noticed something: why did he glow as bright as the sun? She seemed like she wanted to protect him or something, but he did not trust this girl even though she was his enemy. Little did he know that from that moment, the prophecy that was told by the elderly whale was coming true. It has been foretold that a certain leader will shine as the sun and will defeat evil.


	2. Chapter 2

That evening, the ball went through as planned and the neighboring kingdom came to see the performance. His brothers and sisters sang a song for the kingdom and they were pleased for the moment, however, as Aqua started to come forth, Queen Tatiana called his name.

"Aqua, there you are."  
"Hello mother."  
"I know you want that you are going to go out there to sing your best, but I will let you know that our kingdom is in need of a king. Whomever you select, even if it is from the neighboring kingdom will be your bride to be."  
"Mother. Look, there's something I need to tell-"  
"Your majesty." Sebastian replied. "It is time."  
"Good luck." the queen replied in joy as she swam towards her seat.

He had the chance to tell his mother, but his timing was not perfect. Sadly, he started to sing the lullaby that his father has sung before he died. As he sang, one of the daughters from the neighboring kingdom named Ariel noticed that he had the same beautiful voice as hers. She enjoyed his song so much, but she didn't think of him beautiful enough to marry. As King Triton noticed his daughter watching him from a distance, he then talked with his mother for a royal engagement.

Meanwhile, as Erica and her parents came back from their trip, Erica then walked towards the ocean to view the night sky and see the stars as normal. She then sigh as she sat at the sandy beach. Lots of things pondered her mind as she viewed the ocean. The merman that she encountered and the golden light between the two of them as the waters came towards them. She glanced at her book the book store clerk gave her and her sketch book she had when she was a child and started to sketch. She drew amazing images of the mermaids and mermen. As she finished the photo, she then sighed deeply. Would she give anything to see her dance in the sea as a mermaid? With an elegant tail and a talented voice to sing, she would have been perfect.

"Amazing art work." a voice replied.

Erica looked up and noticed a female warlock who was just passing through, looking at her photos.

"Th...thank you." Erica replied quietly as she walked away.

She knew from her parents that warlocks were dangerous and crazy. Entirely crazy, they would steal children from their beds and kill them without a trace of a butcher's knife. The town's warlock also lived just outside of town where the abandoned lighthouse roamed. At night, when the area was fogged, the lighthouse would be as bright as if she was casting spells or curses. Though there was no way for her to speak with the warlock, she started to leave the place.

"I sense a great future for you, young Erica." the warlock replied.

She then turned around and looked at the warlock.

"How did you-"  
"I sense a love inside your heart that you will encounter again."  
"What do you mean?"  
"If you want to know more, come to my place. I will show you."  
"I don't know. I really should be going home."  
"And question yourself of my prediction?"  
"Well..."  
"Please come. Nothing bad is going to happen to you."  
"I-I..."

Before she had the chance to speak, she felt a bit of a trance from the warlock's fingers possessing her. She shook her head and quickly fled as she could. Just when she was close to the door of her room, she felt scared entirely. Why did the warlock know about the love in her heart? Forgetting what it was, she stayed in her room for the remainder of the day and promised to go to her special place.

At the castle, later that night, Tatiana swam elegantly towards her son's room and requested his presence. As Aqua came towards the throne room of her mother, he bowed lightly toward the ground.

"You wish to see me, mother?"  
"Of course, my son. As you know, today marks a celebration."  
"A celebration?"  
"Indeed. One of the daughters from the neighboring kingdom would like to be asked for your hand in marriage."  
"But mother..."  
"For the first time in centuries, we will produce the most fantastic wedding of them all."  
"Mother..."  
"And this kingdom will finally have a king!"  
"Mother!"

He yelled loudly that his mother noticed his attitude had changed.

"What is it, darling?"  
"I want to tell you something."  
"What darling?"

He sighed deeply and looked at his mother straight in the face.

"I don't want to rule as king!"  
"What?"  
"Why do you want me to marry someone I never met before or whom I never loved, mother?"  
"You already know. The law states that..."  
"The youngest has the right to rule. I know, but I never even wanted the throne."  
"What is wrong of taking the throne?"  
"For one, I am too young and immature to take the throne at this time, plus my brothers and sisters have more knowledge of the throne than I do. And besides, I don't want to get married to someone that I never loved in the first place."  
"Sadly, though, you cannot change the law. What has been stated must be done."  
"I can't believe it! You want me to not only rule as king at a very young age, but also marry who I do not love! I don't want this!"

In frustration, he swam away from his mother.

"Aqua Marine, get back here right now!"

Just as soon as she was able to call out towards him, Prince Aqua was no where to be seen. Tatiana then sat down on her throne. She knew it was hard for him to marry whom he doesn't even know, let alone marry. However, she also knew that once married, they will be able to get to know each other by then. That is how she knew his father when they were married at his age. He didn't like her at first, but when they got to know another after the wedding, he fell in love with her and was always by her side until his death.

As Prince Aqua swam as far away from the castle as possible, he then went into a cave where he can be up in the surface without getting caught by any human. As he got up to the surface, he then sat on the rock to think. What will happen to him now when he is engaged to someone else? While he sat there to think, he noticed the sun was rising. It was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen in the surface. Trance by the beauty of nature, he never noticed a visitor who was coming nearby. A few move of pebbles snapped himself out of the spell and ducked under the rock. He looked carefully and noticed it was the same girl that touched him a few hours ago.

"What a beautiful morning." Erica stated.

He heard her speak and looked at her. He knew that she was his enemy, but he did noticed that she was carrying two items: a bag and a book full of mermaids.

"Why does this human want to know about my kind?" he asked in question to himself.

As she started to sit down, Erica noticed that someone else was here as well.

"Who goes there?" she asked. "I know someone's here."

Prince Aqua stopped for a moment and felt trapped. If he revealed himself to her, she may as well kill him on the spot. He then had an idea. If he wanted to prove if this human was not as evil as he thinks, he would talk, but make her believe he is a spirit of the cave.

"Why should a young human such as yourself enter into my domain?"

That shocked Erica to death.

"Who's there?"  
"It is I, the spirit of these caverns."  
"Spirit? You mean, ghosts?"  
"Of course."  
"Alright then. If you truly are a spirit, then can I ask why I haven't heard from you before?"  
"You contain a book that only I can appear."  
"You mean this mermaid book?"  
"Indeed."  
"Well, I actually am fascinated by them."  
"How so?"  
"I love their beauty and grace as if they were angels in the sea. Their delicate tails are a sight to behold. I even drew pictures about these creatures."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. I would give just about anything to be a mermaid."  
"Why? A young human as yourself would be content for who you are."  
"I am content as a human, don't get me wrong. It's just.."

She then sigh as she sat down.

"Do you sometimes think that there is more to life than just being where you are?"

Prince Aqua then understood what she meant. If you are content of who you are, but if there was more to life than just being what you are already, would there be more to go through as a human than as a mermaid.

"I actually agree." he replied.  
"How would you know? You are a mere spirit."  
"Did you know that there is a being like you who is being forced in marriage?"  
"Really?"  
"Yes, but this being that I know of wants more to life than being something he knows he isn't prepared for."  
"That's sad. Is this being you speak of wanted to be free?"  
"He does intentionally, but he knows that if he lets go, there would be no going back afterwards."  
"I see."  
"It's great to let a human speak to a great spirit such as myself of this matter."

As Erica was about to ask another question, she heard her mother calling for her.

"Well, I must be off."  
"So soon?"  
"It's breakfast time for me. I'll be back later in the afternoon if you aren't busy as a spirit."  
"Not at all. It will be my honor to talk some more."  
"Okay. Bye."

Erica then started to leave with her books and bag, but dropped a picture after she left. While she was out of sight, Aqua then came out of his hiding spot and went towards the picture which was close by the water and land. The picture he saw was a sunset picture with a dolphin doing a front flip from the water to the sky. He then noticed that she truly was talented of her gift as an artist. Never in his life has he ever seen a picture so elegant in his entire life. With no hesitation, he took the picture and swam back into his home to hide his precious gift from his mother. What he never noticed that in that cave, a person hidden in the shadows smiled evilly with a plan so dangerous that could change not only the merman, but the young girl's life forever.

"It's time. Time for revenge." the creature stated.

Just like that, the warlock who appeared for just a moment then disappeared back into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Few weeks have passed since their "convenient visit" and they continued to talk more and more about the facts about mermaids and merman. Sometimes, during the weeks, Erica sometimes would ask if she can see this spirit personally, but he always said no. If so, then she would be possessed by evil spirits within and may allow herself to die in the cave. One day, the dangerous event caused their life to never be the same again. Prince Aqua was going back up towards the cave as he noticed Sebastian was swimming towards him.

"Just where do you think you are going, your majesty?"  
"Where do you think, Sebastian? To my sanctuary."  
"To meet with that human, isn't it?"  
"What?"  
"I have noticed your behavior has changed. Now, it is high time you need to be prepared for the wedding."  
"I don't want to get married."  
"What you desire is not your decision. It is the law's."

"Law's rule or not, if I were to rule, I would disregard the law or change the law."  
"You cannot change law when you are not a ruler."

"Well, from my understanding, you are not my mother's assistant. You are only a conductor of our music department."

"Not from your mother. If you were only here instead of spending much time with a barbarian creature, you would have noticed that she promoted me as an assistant."

"Great."

"Now, as your new assistant from your mother, I demand you to go home to prepare for your wedding plans."  
"I don't want to."

He quickly swam towards the shore without a care in the world. Sebastian tried to follow him, but he was nowhere to be found. Aqua finally came towards the shore in the cave and sat there waiting. Erica came just in time as normal, but as she was coming close, she then noticed Aqua as a merman. He was the exact merman that she saw during the hurricane. With no hesitation, she quietly grabbed her camera and positioned herself for that exact moment, but as she was about to snap the picture, she then noticed how beautiful he looked. At a glance, he almost look like an actual art canvas watercolor in various amounts of detailed paints. His long silky hair was as red scarlet like a rose, his tail was green and silky to behold, his masculine body above that was a sight to behold, and his eyes as blue as the deep blue sea. She became so hypnotized with the appearance, she accidently dropped her finger to press the flash button. That bright light scared him badly that he dove straight down to the ocean.

"Wait. Come back!"

Before she knew it, she started to go to the water and swim towards the boy, but when she did, the faster she ran to him, the deeper the water became. Erica tried to swim towards him, but what was not known then is at that exact moment a shark swam by and noticed the legs of a human. Aqua noticed after he started to swim away towards the castle the shark started to come towards the girl.

"Why am I doing this?"

He swam as fast as his little fins could as the shark was close to the girl. Erica noticed the shark fins and quickly swim as fast as possible, but each time she tried to get to shore, the waves pulled her closer to the shark. The shark then took his first bite for blood and almost ate her alive when Aqua started to sing. To prevent the creature for killing her, the shark started to feel the power, moved away from her, and towards Aqua. The shark went towards him as he continued to use his singing voice to tame the creature. With his magical sound, the shark then started to swim away and never returned. Just when he was safe and sound, he smelled blood through the water and swam up quickly. As Aqua went up to the surface, he then noticed Erica was swimming towards the rock and tried to get up with an injured leg.

"Mom's going to kill me if she sees this." she replied as she started to clean the blood off.

"That will not work." Aqua replied as he came close.

"How would you know? You are all immortal."  
"Not all of us are immortal. We do get injured from time to time."

He then grabbed his hair and placed it on her leg.

"Cover your ears."

"Why?"  
"Just do it."

Not wanting to know why, she obeyed silently and covered both her eyes and ears. Aqua then sung a language only mermaids and merman can understand. While singing, she then opened her eyes to see what is going on. His magnificent red hair started to glow in the shade of white to clean the blood off her leg and become brand new as if the attack never happened. While he was singing, she started to carefully removed one of her hands off of one of her ears and started to touch his hand. He had just finished the song when he felt a touch of human hands. Aqua looked up and his hair returned back as red. Their hands moved away for a moment.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"How much did you hear?"  
"Hear what?"

"What I was singing earlier. How much did you hear?"

"All I heard was _egg-u-lo ma-gone-is._ That was pretty much it _."_

"Oh. Then you only heard the end. That's good."

"You have an amazing voice."  
"Thank you. It is not safe for humans to hear."

Before she could ask why, she then recalled the book seller's warning.

"Oh, is it because if any person hears it, they may end up dead depending on the song?"  
"Yes. That is why I wanted you to cover in case if I told you something wrong during the enchantment."

"Thank you, by the way."

"For what?"  
"For saving my life."

His heart started to feel touched. No one has ever thanked him at all before. Not sure what he was doing, Aqua started to lean in close to her for a better view. Erica noticed his form close hand and it seemed so real.

"Touch my hand." he replied softly.

Not knowing why he asked, Erica looked at her right hand and slowly touched his left for a moment. Again as before, their bodies started to glow as bright as the sun. The light that was reflected shown brightly from land and on sea. At the lighthouse, just a little ways away, the warlock then started to come near the window to see the light and smiled deeply. Her mother and father, who also saw the exact light, followed it to see what it was. The mother and father then witnessed the unfortunate event: a merman and a human glowing as bright as the sun.

"Erica!" her mother called to her, "get away from that monster!"

Aqua then noticed that more humans watched him and her in full power. In fear, he then removed her hand, dove underwater, and swam away.

"Wait!"

"Erica, you get back here this instant!" her father replied.

Before he had the chance to use his knife to swing towards the boy, he started to sink towards the ground by holding his hand. Erica turned around and noticed that her father was having a heart attack.

"Daddy!" she cried as she started to walk towards her father.

The warlock, who hid in the darkness, watched everything as well and knew that her plan was coming in order to rule the kingdom. Aqua, on the other hand, was not so lucky when he returned to the kingdom. His mother witnessed the entire scene at hand and was very disappointed.

"How could you?" his mother stated.

"Mother-"  
"How could you!? You were given strict rules for not going up to the surface and yet, you did. Not only that, you also was seen by a human! That monstrous creature!"

"Humans are not monstrous creatures! She wanted to know about our kind."  
"She is human. No human needs to know about our kind. If so, they will be able to use it against us."

"No, she wouldn't."  
"She would. Humans are cunning creatures with no feelings whatsoever! All creatures are the same as her!"

"She's never one of them!"

He then started to swim again away from her, but she grabbed his fin and dragged him home.

"You are not going anywhere. You get prepared for the wedding, stay away from that human, and never, ever let her come even close to you! You know what will happen if you do not obey those rules."

He knew. If any mermaid or merman breaks any of the rules, the punishment is execution. If he lets that human girl get involved with his punishment, the humans will find a way to kill all of the mermaids and merman and cause serious chaos in the ocean.

"Yes ma'am." he replied softly.

He then followed his mother as they returned to the kingdom, but somehow in his heart, he wanted to see her again one last time before he was married. He couldn't stop thinking about her, but never thought that she couldn't stop thinking about him too. Meanwhile, back in the mainland, Erica and her mother were sitting in the living room as the doctor came to check on the father. As he started to come down slowly, Erica's mother started to run towards the doctor to see what has happened.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. Your husband..."

Before he could finish, her mother started to weep. From Erica's view from a distance, she knew her father did not make it. As the doctor left the house, her mother stood there with her daughter in her home.

"My dear," her mother stated, "I never want you to go outside that cave again."

"What do you mean by that?"  
"If you never went to that cave, your father may have lived another day!"  
"Oh, so it's my fault? Are you blaming me for killing my daddy?"  
"I am not blaming the fault on you dear, but on that monstrous creature."  
"He isn't monstrous. He's far from perfect."  
"No daughter of mine will get close to being killed by him. That creature is completely evil! Sent by the devil himself."  
"Mother, he is not satanic. He saved my life!"

"What do you mean, saved your life?"  
She was about to say what happened before, but couldn't bear to see her mother in tears once more.

"What has he done to my little angel? I never want you to see him again."

That made her so mad she glared at her mother.  
"You know what? Fine. I wish Father was here instead of you!"

With such hatred, she ran out of her home and toward the beach.

"Erica Germaine, get back here this instant!"

She didn't respond to her mother and never turned back.

"Stubborn girl. She's just like..."

Before she could finish, tears started to flow from her eyes again. All of her personalities were the same as her father. Meanwhile, Erica slowly sat down on the sand and started to weep. She knew what she said wasn't true, but she didn't have the courage to apologize. Since her father was gone, there was no way for him to come back to life, except one, but she didn't have the courage to speak with the warlock. If she went to him, her mother would never forgive her, but she had to do it.

"I need to make things right." she replied as she got up from her seat.

Erica turned to the side and noticed that the light house was glowing just as before, but only brighter than normal. As the waves crashed to and fro on the shores, the new adventure for Erica was about to begin.


	4. Chapter 4

Erica slowly walked towards the doorsteps of the lighthouse and shook in fear. She knew that once she knocks on the door, there was no going back. Quietly, she knocked on the door and the door swung open slowly. Erica gulped and walked inside.

"He-hello." she asked quietly as she looked around.

All around the area were broken down pieces of wood on stairs and on floors, chains and any iron related have been rusted for not being used, and a few cobwebs all around the area. She knew that this place was old, but never expected the warlock to be in a place like this.

"I knew you would come." a voice replied in the lighthouse.

"Where are you?"  
"Up here."

Erica glared up towards the ceiling and lo and behold, the warlock was coming down with a working elevator he had made out of wood. As the elevator came towards her level, he pulled the lever up, opened the door, and walked towards her.

"What can I do for you, my dear?"  
"I want my father back from the dead."  
"Why should I help you?"  
"I-I.."

He then glared at her to see what she wants.

"I'm sorry. I'm not able to raise anyone back from the dead."

"Why not?"  
"There's not a spell or curse that can do such a thing."

She then sigh in defeat.

"However, what I can do is to take you back to time to prevent your father of his death."  
"How?"  
"Just below this lighthouse lives a lake that can take you back into a different time, where life will reverse itself, but you will be placed as a different creature."

"What do you mean 'different creature', sir?"

"Didn't you mentioned that you would dream of being a mermaid?"

"Yes, but-"

"The lake of time can be able to transform you into a mermaid in that particular."

"But, if I change time, wouldn't it effect the future?"  
"That all depends on what you change."

"So, if I go back on time to prevent the change of events, that could save my father."

"Exactly. However, this does not come freely for you to use the lake of time."

"I don't have any money."

"I knew you would say that. Then, if you can't pay, then you can do one simple task for me as payment."

"What?"  
"When you go back into time, take this dagger, cut a piece of the merman's hair, and bring the hair back up to the surface."

"You want me to what?"

"Cut the merman's hair. Their hair contains power beyond imagination. If you cut a strand of hair without his knowledge, what he won't know can't hurt him."

She then stood there to think of what needs to be done. If she went back on time, her father will remain alive for another day. However, if that happens, Aqua's beautiful and perfect hair will be cut off and she will give her price to the warlock. If she doesn't go back on time, her mother will accuse her or Aqua of killing her father.

"Do we have a deal?"  
"How far back are we talking here, if I may ask?"  
"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the day of the accident could help."

"No. That's too soon."  
"Fine, four weeks before the accident."

"Okay. You have a deal."

He then pulled his hand out to reach for hers. In hesitation, she moved her hands towards his and at that moment, he dragged her in the elevator and pulled the lever down to the bottom of the lighthouse. As they went down, she then noticed that he was up earlier before.

"Not that it's any of my business, but what is up on the top?"  
"It is something that I keep for privacy."

"Is it where you keep the children when dead?"  
"Now why would you think that, my dear?"  
"No reason."

"I see."

The elevator then came to a stop and was showing the lake which was as bright as the stars, the water which glistened in the moonlight, and the entire cave as dark as the night.

"Behold, The Lake of Time."

Erica gulped slightly. Her hand shook in fear and knew that once she stepped in the water, there's no going back.

"Whenever you are ready, you can go."

She then took a deep breath and walked slowly towards the lake. Smiling evilly, he pulled the lever up and the elevator went upwards. All alone, Erica stood at the Lake of Time.

"Alright. You can do this. This is for my father."

She held her breath and went down under the water. All around Erica was a power unlike anything she has ever felt before. It has struck her so bad that she couldn't breathe at all underwater. Through all the pain she went to, her mind went blank. As she started to wake up, she then noticed that she was seeing fish swimming through.

"How did-" she replied loudly as she came to realize something.

The fishes are in the ocean and if she is seeing them face to face, then she is underwater. With much hesitation, she started to gasp for air, but then realized that she saw fins on her body instead of legs. Suddenly, it hit her. If she sees fins on her, then she was a mermaid herself. As she glanced at herself, she was all that she had dreamed of: a beautiful blue tail with a white colored seashell top and a red sash that was tied on her shirt and tail.

"If I'm a mermaid, then that means...I went back into time."

She then knew what she had to do. Erica had to find the merman and tell him of what has happened and what can be done to prevent the event to happen. However, as she started to swim by, she didn't know how to find him.

"This is going to be harder than I thought it would be."

As she sat down to think, she then notice a few dolphins were coming back from the surface. While passing through, a merman passed through and noticed her for a moment.

"Excuse me, madam. Are you lost?"

She then turned to meet the merman from before.

"No, but I came to find you."

"Me? Why me?"

"There is something that I need to tell you."

Before she needed to state what it was, they heard a call from one of the seahorses.

"Prince Aqua! Prince Aqua!"

He then turned around and he then noticed that the seahorse from his mother.

"Wait. Prince?" she stated quietly in her mind.

She was shocked to find out that he was royal for the very first time, but at the time of crisis.

"What news do you bring?" Aqua asked.

"Your mother is in need of you at once, Prince Aqua."

"At this very moment?"  
"Indeed. This is a very important business that she needs to discuss you with..."

The seahorse then noticed Erica for a moment and looked at Prince Aqua.

"Who is she, your highness?"  
"Well, um...I'm..."

"My personal fiancé."

"What?!" both the seahorse and Erica blurted.  
"Need I remind you that the law states that you should marry someone from royalty, not just any mermaid?"

"You do not understand." Aqua stated. "She is royalty.

"How so?"  
"She's one of the daughters of the neighboring kingdom."

"What? The king of the neighboring kingdom is already here?"  
"Not quite. I actually met her before her family came to town."

"I see. By any chance, are you Ariel, the youngest daughter of the neighboring kingdom of Atlantica?"

Erica had no idea what to say to the seahorse. She wanted to say no, but then she would make him a liar, but if she told him yes, then she would be making herself a liar. Erica had to make the hardest choice ever.

"How did you guess?" she replied.  
"Well, only King Triton would have a magnificent daughter with the most beautiful voice. You do look exactly how the queen has pictured you only in different hair color. I guess the queen must have been mistaken, but I wouldn't know about that since she is the queen."

Aqua then cleared his throat.

"As you were saying..."

"Yes. Your mother needs to see you at once."  
"Very well. We both will come in the presence of the queen."

"As you command, young prince."

The seahorse started to swim towards the kingdom while Aqua and Erica stood there.

"Thank you." he replied.  
"For what?"

"For agreeing to be my fiancé for a while."  
"Why is that?"

"Well, you see, the law clearly states that for the royal family, only the youngest of the family needs to rule as King of the Sea. Since I am the youngest heir to the throne, I am to be married by a member of the royal family."

"Wow."

"I need you to make this work for me please. I honestly do not want to marry, but I can't go through without one."

"Okay..."

"I appreciate your help, Miss..."

"Erica."

"That is an amazing name."

"Thank you, Prince Aqua."

"Please, Aqua is fine."

"Okay then. Aqua."

He started to hold her hand, but she placed them to her side. She knew that if she let him touch her hands, the powers may glow between them, like always. Aqua and Erica both swam together towards the kingdom. She knew that her family's fate was at hand and had to fulfill her promise to the warlock: cutting a piece of hair from the prince of the sea.


	5. Chapter 5

As Erica glanced at the kingdom below them, she stood there breath-taken. Aqua then noticed that since she never knew about the kingdom before, he laughed lightly and waved his hand in front of her face.

"Are you alright in there?"  
"Uh...yes. It's just that. This view is so beautiful."  
"Indeed it is. Now, let us go. My mother is expecting us."  
"Yes. Will...uh...your mother assume...?"  
"What? Of course not. As long as you pretend that you are royal, then that's all that matters."  
"Very well. I just don't want to get into any trouble."  
"I understand."

He then started to ask for her hand once more, but she still refused. Erica then swam towards the entrance of the kingdom and glanced at the scenery around her. She never expected various amounts of mermaids and merman to roam freely. She enjoyed it so much, Erica was being pulled from the tail by Aqua.

"Enjoying the view much?"  
"Sorry. It's just..."  
"I understand that it is beautiful, but now is not the time for a tour at this moment. Allow me to escort you."  
"Very well. You lead."

Both he and Erica finally made it to the throne room where his mother resided.

"Your majesty, your son Prince Aqua Marine and his darling fiancé, Princess Ariel."

They bowed in respect and stood there relentlessly towards the queen of the sea. She glanced at the prince and towards Erica. With consideration, the queen rose up from her seat and swam towards the couple.

"My son."  
"Yes, mother."  
"Why have you not told me of your darling fiancé?"  
"I wanted to surprise you, mother."  
"Indeed. Where is your father at this time, Princess Ariel?"  
"My father had some royal duties to attend to this morning. I thought I would come to see the Prince himself."  
"I see, and whom, might I ask, is your father?"

Erica stood there combusted with confusion. She never catch her fake father's name when the seahorse found them. If she stated the name wrong, then all of the problem will be ruined for him.

"Why ask questions of the Princess, mother? She has travelled a long way to see me."  
"That is very true. I was testing her for a moment."  
"For what?"  
"To prove that she isn't working with the sea warlock."  
"Sea warlock?" she thought to herself.  
"Mother, don't be ridiculous. The sea warlock was banished years ago. It's impossible for him to return from his exile."  
"Very well. Escort the lady to one of our guest room."  
"Yes, mother."

Both he and Erica bowed and was dismissed. Tatiana watched her son and "Princess Ariel" leave, but was a bit suspicious to the princess. From what she was told by the messengers, the princess had beautiful red hair, not black hair. Was she informed incorrectly or was her hair black at the daytime, but red in the night time? Later in the evening, the sons of Tatiana were preparing to sing and Aqua was watching the view.

"Nervous or something?" a voice asked him.

He turned around and noticed Erica came behind the curtain.

"Well, it's just. The king and his daughters are here. I...I can't sing in front of them."  
"I see. You have stage fright."  
"Well, kind of."  
"Then what is it? I don't mean to pry or anything."  
"Well...the only time I sang was when...my father was around."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. I...I just don't have the courage to sing anymore."

She knew how he felt. Since her father had died of a heart attack in the future, it does seem hard for someone to sing a joyful song. Erica then had an idea, but knew it would be risky.

"Then get the courage."  
"What?"  
"I mean, think about it. People are waiting to hear you sing, but it's not just about your gift, but apart of who you are."  
"But I..."  
"Look, I know how it feels to lose someone you love, but you can't let that prevent you for doing something you care about so much."

He listened intentionally.

"I want you to sing your heart out to prove that you care about something important: your father."

As they stood there before the curtains, he came close to her in a few inches.

"I'm glad I found you. If you haven't told me about standing up and forgetting the past, I would've left."

He took a deep breath and turn towards the curtain.

"Wish me luck."  
"I will."

He entered in and started to sing the lullaby his father sang to him. She listened intently, but while the song progressed, she felt different. Though she was in a mermaid form, Erica was in full possession that she stood there relentless. It seemed as if she forgot the power of mermaids and merman and what can do if a human heard the song. As the song had finished, the audience applauded for Aqua and he then swam behind the curtain. At that very moment, he noticed that she was on the verge of killing herself.

"Erica. What's wrong?"

She couldn't speak. Erica's ears heard the song all the way. With one move, her hands went straight towards the neck and was getting to the position of suffocating in water. Aqua couldn't handle it. He reached for his hands and grabbed a hold of her hands to stop. When two of the hands touched, the power started to glow as normal. The possession Erica was under stopped and noticed the light glowing between them.

"What does this mean?" he asked.  
"The old legend." Sebastian replied.

Aqua and Erica saw Sebastian and removed each other's hands. The power slowly disappeared as Sebastian came close to them.

"It has been foretold by the elderly whale a prophecy stating that a certain leader will shine as the sun and will defeat the evil."  
"What do you mean?" Prince Aqua asked.  
"You have not heard of the prophecy? I'm sure you have of, do you not, Princess Ariel?"  
"I'm with Prince Aqua. I honestly do not know."  
"Am I dreaming? None of you were told by your fathers about this?! Oh good Poseidon. The prophecy of the elderly whale, who roams in the lightest part of the sea, mentioned that the time has come."  
"Time?"  
"Do you remember the sea warlock that was banished?"  
"Yes? What about him?"  
"He's coming back."  
"He?" she thought  
"How can we stop him?"  
"The only way: allowing the power of true love conquer."  
"When will this time come to pass?"  
"It will occur when he returns back into the sea."  
"Back into the sea?"

She never thought that a sea creature, in this case, a warlock would be hidden in her world. Where on earth would he be? Sebastian then noticed that Erica was pondering about all he was talking about.

"Apologies, for I have not intend to leave you in the dark, Princess Ariel," Sebastian replied, "the sea witch was banished from the sea various amounts of years ago and now roams on land. However, before the banishment, he vowed to return for revenge."  
"What kind of revenge?"  
"Hard to say. I believe he may intend to kill the queen or one of the sons to plan the revenge towards."  
"We must inform your mother at once about this tragedy." Erica stated.  
"What good will that do?" Prince Aqua questioned Erica, "even if we were to convince my mother about the upcoming events, she knows that by and large, that will never happen. I know her too well."  
"Well, we can't just sit here and wait for this sea warlock to come when we do not expect him to come."  
"The only way for you two to convince her is to bring the elderly whale. He may tell her what is to come."  
"How will we find him?"  
"We don't even know where he roams."  
"I see. Well, the only ones that will know about the lightest part of the sea would be from the surface, which we are forbidden to do so."  
"Why not?" Erica asked.

Prince Aqua and Sebastian looked at her in shock.

"What is wrong with the surface?"

Prince Aqua sigh deeply and looked at her.

"The surface is how my father died. He was murdered by fishermen many years ago."  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know-"  
"Well, now you know why Queen Tatiana would never allow any of her people near the surface. If she were to see them killed by one, she would bring war towards the one that brought them there in the first place."  
"Not trying to pry or anything, but who brought his father to the surface?"  
"He brought her to the surface for their anniversary, but was brought hatred in the queen."

Erica stood there in disbelief. His parents went up to the surface for their anniversary, but had to be ruined by humans. That may be the reason why Aqua didn't want to be seen the first few times they met. He didn't want to end up the same fate as his father.

"Are you alright?" Prince Aqua asked Erica.

She looked at him and knew that she couldn't have the courage to live like this anymore.

"I'm fine. Excuse me sirs."

She swam away from their presence as those two stood there in silence. Erica made it towards the corrals and started to cry. Tears couldn't fall from her eyes since the water covered her face completely that she had no opportunity to cry. In a few moments, she felt a touch on her shoulder. In fear, Erica looked towards the direction and noticed that Prince Aqua was there.

"I'm so sorry."  
"For what?"  
"I never knew that you felt this painful."  
"What about your father? What was he like?"

Erica then thought about her father and what she was like to him. While thinking of him made her remember her mother and wondered if she missed her as well. Little did she know was at that exact moment in a different time, her mother was thinking about her only daughter too.


	6. Chapter 6

As the sun started to set, Erica's mother started to worry about her daughter being out this long. She walked from her seat towards the door and called out her name.

"Erica! Erica!"

Nothing.

"Where could she be? If I hadn't been so hard to her, I would have had my daughter back."

Erica's mother then shut the door slowly as the warlock started to come towards her area. The warlock then transformed himself as a police officer for the mother to not fear him. Inside the house, her mother started to prepare for dinner as normal. As she had finished her cooking, she heard a knock at the door. Thinking that she was dreaming, she continued preparations while ignoring the sound. The door knocked again and her mother placed her items down as she went towards the window. When she looked, it was a police man and quickly opened the door.

"Yes?"  
"Are you the mother of Miss Erica Germaine?"  
"Yes?"  
"I'm afraid I have some bad news of your daughter's whereabouts."  
"Is she alright? What happened to her?"

"May I come in to explain?"

Based on the tone of his response, she allowed him to enter in her home and allowed him to sit on the living room couch. He removed his hat as he placed it down for a moment.

"Make yourself at home, officer."

"Thank you."

She quickly walked towards the kitchen to grab him a cup of coffee and a snack for him. She then placed the tray of snacks for him and handed him a cup of coffee.

"Here you go, sir."  
"I appreciate it."

She then sat down and sigh.  
"Now, what do you know about my daughter?"

"This."

He then grabbed what he had in his bag and showed her Erica's personal belonging that she carried with her always. From the looks of it, the bag was torn in pieces and papers in her favorite book destroyed. In tears, Erica's mother started to cry. The warlock in disguise patted the mother's shoulder in respect.

"I'm sorry. That's all we could find from her."

"Is there any evidence that she was kidnapped?"

"Kidnapped?"

"Yes, if she is kidnapped, I want her back home in one piece. Won't you please bring her back home?"  
"You misunderstood me, ma'am. She wasn't taken hostage. She was killed."

"By whom? Not one of the people in this village, I hope?"  
"In this village, no, but in the sea, yes."  
"What do you mean, 'in the sea'?"

"Witnesses stated that they saw Ms. Erica swimming by the beach to find some sea shells nearby with her bag. As she started to swim back to shore, witnesses saw a shark fin go towards Ms. Erica in full speed. In a few moments, her body then was sunk to the bottom of the ocean. After that moment, blood started to spread in the ocean. Your daughter was murdered in the ocean by a ferocious shark, which people have believed that this attack was lead by a merman."

"You don't believe that those creatures even exist, do you?"  
"I know they do exist. They barely see them on shore at all. It is very rare for a fisherman to see these creatures. If spotted, they consider those creatures good luck charms. It is said that they also control the weather of the sea. What happens when sailing will take them to places they have never experienced before."

"Foolish fishermen. They are demonic creatures that should never exist at all."

"What would you do if you found one, if I may ask, ma'am?"  
"I would kill the creature."  
"Why don't you?"  
"What are you-"

Before she was able to ask, she was in full possession of the warlock's spell. He was using his power from his eyes. According to mermaids and mermen folktale, it is said that when one looks at the eyes of the sea witch for a long time, the exact creature would be possessed for all eternity until he no longer needs the creature anymore.

"If you really want to kill a mermaid, you can have the opportunity till now."  
"How so, master?"

"Good thing you should ask,"

As he started to lead her to the lighthouse, he then gave the mother her husband's knife.

"Hold on to that precious item, my dear. When we're done here, I want you to prepare your death wish."

"Yes, master."

They were close to the Lake of Time and urged her to come close.

"Here's what you're going to do: you're going back to the day before the lost of your husband and kill the mermaid in a blue tail that you see. No exceptions."

"Yes, master."

"Now, go."

The mother with the knife in her hand went deep underwater as the warlock laughed evilly.

"This was too easy for me."

He walked towards the elevator and laughed loudly. The then pulled the lever up as the elevator went towards the top floor. All around that particular floor were potions he had conjured up, items from on land and on sea, the animals he used for experiments, a cloak he wore, and a special book he holds dear towards. He started to laugh lightly as he walked towards the view of the ocean.

"My dear, Erica, you should've known by your mother to not talk to strangers. Now, you will pay the price."

He then grabbed a few potions from his shelf he had created already and summon a view of the past through a waterfall. He then noticed in the past her and Prince Aqua were talking towards each other about her family. As he glanced carefully, a bright light started to blind him. For what he saw was a future vision in front of his eyes. He knew that the prophecy was coming true.

"What? Impossible?"

Then, two figures, which represented the creatures from different worlds, touch each other for their true power to come from within. The power was so strong that they were able to defeat the evil warlock and disappear without a trace. He knew the day was close at hand; it was only a matter of time. As the vision ended, the water disappeared. He walked straight towards the book and turned the pages to look for a portrait of the world map only sea creatures know of. When he had found the page, he then looked at the top of the world which was the North Pole. It showed the northern lights shining towards the sea and a picture of a beautiful white whale with a horn on its head. He then touched the picture with grace, but then smiled so evilly.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear, Oceana. You may be right of your prediction, but should I defeat your prediction long before it comes true. Everything is going according to plan. Once she cuts the hair of that devoted prince she truly loves, he will die and her mother will kill dear Erica also and will never have the chance to see her beloved child again. Demonic creature, she says? She doesn't know the meaning of it."

He then turned to the side and started to form potions of his own for preparations of his next plan. He then looked at his reflection and realized that his age was slowly dying from his facial skin. As he started to grab his antidote he used for anti-aging lotion, he then passed by his waterfall, looked at himself, trying to remind himself of the good old days. He showed his memories through the waterfall. From his past life, he was able to help various amounts of mermaids and mermen with their dreams and desires, making them coming true in their own eyes. He even saw the close relationship he had with the king, the queen and his entire family. From his eyes, the king was actually the sea witch's only cousin and closest friend anyone would ask for. At the day of his death, the king asked the sea witch to create a special gift for his beloved wife. When his precious gift was created, he mentioned to him to go to the surface to show the gift at sunset. After the death of the king, the queen mourned for him for a few months and blamed the sea witch for allowing him to go up to the surface. From then forward, every creature was never allowed to go out of the sea again. Ever since her blame, the sea witch then started to place various amounts of curses for each mermaid or merman whom he helped pursue their dreams. When the queen knew of his treacherous plans, she banished him from out of the sea and into dry land.

"Someday, I will return, Tatiana. Not as the warlock itself, but someone you will regret for all eternity."

As he smiled an evil smile, he then noticed two other creatures coming out of the darkness. They both were human creatures, a boy and a girl, with short black hair with one eye as gold as the sun, but the other black as night.

"What do you two want?"

"Master," spoke the first creature. "must we always hide in the darkness?"

"Do you have a problem with the way I customize my own home?"

"Not at all."

"Good. I don't want to hear any more complaints from any of you two."  
"If we are purposed to work for you, then why let others do your work for you?"  
"Do I need to remind both of you of our true purpose?"

"Not likely." the other stated.

"Then be patient. If you need to receive revenge, you need to wait for the right and proper moment."

"By the time you wait, sir, the prince will be married and you will have no opportunity to rule."  
"Exactly my point. When he gets too close to the human, she will have the chance to cut his beautiful hair. According to legend, if a mermaid or merman has their hair cut from human tool, then the power starts to die within them and he will remain mortal. At that exact moment when that appears, his heart will be completely broken that he will command his mother to see her executed. When that appears, she will never have the opportunity to return back into the future ever again."

"Then why bring her mother?"  
"If all else fails, her mother will have the opportunity to kill her only child: thinking that she is the monstrous creature she hates so much."

"Wouldn't that be murderous for her mother to do such a thing?"  
"It would be, but she'll finally realize it too soon when she sees what she has done."

"Very well."

"Soon, we will rule over the kingdom and everyone will all pay for what they did to me!"

"And we will help you succeed to that path, Master."

"I'm sure you will. I need you to do me a favor."

"What will your request be?"

"Leave my presence at once, Coral and Jewel. Find the girl and remind her of her bargain."  
"As you wish, master."

Both creatures bowed in respect, slowly started to disappear into the dark, and go towards the Lake of Time. He then turned towards the view of the ocean to see the sun fall slowly towards the water.

"Your time will be over soon, Ms. Erica Germaine."

As he walked away to plot his revenge, there laid an hourglass by his book. All you could see inside was small little pearls on top falling towards the bottom of the glass. They seem like bubbles at first, but for him, it was a timeline for each individual when encountering the Lake of Time. The bubble-formed hour glass was actually Erica's timeline. He knew that once the last bubble hits the bottom of the glass, her life as a mermaid will end as a dream.


	7. Chapter 7

** Happy April Fools Day every reader! This is the actual chapter of the story, not an April fool joke. Enjoy this story! **

"I'm sorry about your loss, Ms. Erica." Aqua stated as she had finished her story.  
"No, it's okay, I just feel like both of our situations are kind of the same. We both have something that we cherish so much upon, but was loss to us completely. That somehow doesn't stop us at all, does it?"  
"I guess not."

They both sat down, watching a school of fish pass by.

"Ms. Erica." Aqua stated.  
"Yes, Aqua?"  
"I know that I need to meet with the elderly whale about this matter, but I can't go out there all alone. Could you come with me to this journey?"  
"Me?"  
"Yes. Knowing my mother, she would want me to be with someone close to, but none of my brothers or sisters would be able to help me."  
"But where does the elderly whale live?"  
"According to Sebastian, the elderly whale lives where the lightest part of the sea, but I don't know where that would be."  
"Well, we can't figure that out if we are sitting in the water."

She started to swim towards the shore, but was stopped by Aqua.

"Where are you going?"  
"To find help."  
"Not up there, you won't. Haven't you forgot about Sebastian's warning?"  
"I know, but how else are we going to find the elderly whale's location."  
"Still though, if seen by a human, that would be a disaster for my mother."  
"Then who do you suggest we ask?"

He then thought for a moment and then started to smile.

"Come with me."

They both swam until they came across a pod of whales and dolphins.

"Fowler!" he called as they came close to the group.

Fowler started to come forth and was the most fascinating dolphin any creature would even imagine. His silver-like body shined brightly as the sun with the most adorable blue eyes. He seemed kind of small for a dolphin his age, but he had a kind of stubborn attitude of a shark.

"Aqua, what's up?"  
"Oh, you know, doing what I do best."  
"You know it."

They did their secret fin-shake to each other, but as they finished, Fowler then noticed Erica.

"Who's this hot mermaid?"  
"This is Erica: a friend of mine I recently met. Ms. Erica, allow me to introduce you Fowler: one of my best friends I have ever met in the sea."  
"Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Erica."

Erica couldn't speak. She seemed speechless to see a dolphin so close to her grasp.

"Ms. Erica?"  
"You have to excuse her, Fowler. She seemed a bit occupied with the world around her."  
"I'll say. It seems like she's not around here."

Fowler's comment snapped Erica's mind off completely.

"What? I'm sorry, Fowler. It's just that, I've never seen this beautiful rubbery skin before."  
"Really? Well, I'm honored."

In her mind, she felt a bit relieved. If they seemed suspicious of her not being a mermaid, that may be a problem for her. Aqua then explained Fowler about the prophecy and is in need of directions to where the elderly whale lives.

"So, let me get this straight: You two are fulfilling a prophecy by the elderly whale and need to bring the elderly whale to your mother?"  
"Yep." Aqua replied.  
"And you want me to help you find this creature?"  
"That's right." Erica agreed.  
"Well, I don't know. It seems kind of risky."  
"Please?" both Erica and Aqua begged.

Fowler looked at them with sad puppy eyes. He sighed a little and smiled.

"Okay. Let's go!"  
"Do you know where the location could be?"  
"Sure. Any creature can show you, including me."

They started to follow Fowler on to the direction he went towards, but as time went on, the three group started to feel a bit hungry. Fowler was the first to complain.

"We went to our journey and not an hour has past for me to get lunch."  
"Easy for you to say, Fowler. You eat fish wherever and whenever you go, but I haven't eaten at all."  
"Me too."  
"Fine. What would you guys want to eat?"  
"Well, I could go for some seaweed."  
"Okay, you Erica?"  
"Um...some..."

She then forgot that she was only allergic to one thing: seafood. She was not wanting to prove that she was a human just like that.

"Algae?"  
"Okay. Coming right up."

He then swam further on as she and Prince Aqua started to sit by the corral reef to wait.

"You sure you want algae?"  
"Why?"  
"Well, for one, Algae is a type of nonflowering plant of a large group but lack true leaves and for someone like you to try, that seems pretty bold."  
"Is it bad to try?"  
"Well, I wouldn't know. I haven't tried before."  
"Well, you should."  
"How about this? If you say it is good, I'll try it. If not, then polite pass."  
"Okay."

At that exact same moment, Fowler then came in with the items he need for the meal: an actual fish for him, some seaweed for Aqua, and one big algae for Erica. From what she was able to see, it was something she was not going to be pleased over.

"Here you go."  
"Thanks, Fowler."  
"Yeah...thanks."

Both Fowler and Aqua started to eat while Erica just stared at her food. Since this meal was actually from the sea, she wasn't sure if she would cause an allergic reaction. In order to face her fears, she slowly grabbed the tip of the algae, bit a piece of it, and started to chew. In shock, her taste buds didn't show any type of allergic shock at all and the flavor seemed kind of bitter in a way. As she continued eating, Aqua then noticed that she started to enjoy the meal. He came close and started to put his hand forward.

"What?"  
"A promise is a promise."  
"Oh. Okay."

She then tore a piece of algae and handed it towards Aqua. As he took a bite, he then noticed the bitter taste for a moment and tried to find his seaweed for more flavor. With satisfaction, he enjoyed it even better. While eating their meals, both Fowler and Aqua finished their meals and started to move forward. Erica, who was just following them behind, felt like she was being followed. She stopped and noticed the two eels who were the henchmen of the warlock came towards her from the darkness.

"Who are you two?"  
"We are messengers of the one you call warlock."  
"The warlock?"

She completely forgot all about the warlock who sent her here for a moment, but as they started to come close, she never thought that he had various amounts of henchmen with him.

"Why are you two here?"  
"He's getting a bit impatient with the bargain."  
"You need to take that opportunity now."  
"What? Why?"  
"In order to fulfill your destiny, you need to pay the price of the bargain he provided you."  
"I-I can't."  
"Why not?"  
"Well..."  
"It's that boy, isn't it?"  
"What?! No."  
"You sure? You seem to take a liking to you, though you two are the chosen creatures to fulfill the prophecy."  
"But still, even if I do like him, which I don't, I don't even have the courage to do it."  
"That's too bad. Even the warlock hasn't told you then what happens if you fail."  
"What do you mean fail?"  
"Well, the Lake of Time does have its timeframe. It does not last forever."  
"You have until the sunrise of the day of your father's death to return or your life will return."  
"Return to where?"  
"Back to where you started: a lowly selfish girl who thinks of no one but herself."  
"But...I'm not-"  
"Who was the one who allowed her father to die?"  
"Who was the one who disobeyed her own mother?"

As they started to beat her down with words, she stood there lifeless.

"Get that hair."  
"Before its too late."

They both swam away from her and fled back into the darkness. She then had to think about what they had mentioned and the timeframe that Erica has. She only has that amount of time to cut his hair down or will return back into the future to never see him again. Though she knew that it wasn't right to do so, she couldn't have the courage to do it without his knowledge. That seemed wrong. With no response for a few moments, she felt a bit of touch by her side. As she looked, it was Aqua who noticed she wasn't moving.

"Are you okay?"  
"Yes...I'm...fine."  
"You sure? If you don't want to join us, I completely understand. Fowler and I can find the elderly whale."  
"No. I want to join. I just thought there was something following us. That's all. We need to get to the elderly whale fast."

She swam towards the front of the group and left Aqua there to ponder. Forgetting about it for a moment, he continued forward and came near Fowler throughout the journey.


	8. Chapter 8

As two weeks have passed, Aqua, Fowler and Erica finally made it to their destination without any problems at all. Aqua became the first to feel the chill down his tail.

"It's freezing here."  
"I know, but this is where the elderly whale lives."  
"You sure?"  
"I'm a dolphin, you're talking to, not a blubber fish. Our family has travelled through whales long enough to know where the elderly whale lives."  
"But why in this cold water? What kind of creature would dare to swim in these parts?"  
"Well, there are seals, walrus, and killer whales." Erica stated.

Both Fowler and Aqua stopped dead in their tracks and turned around.

"Say what now?" Fowler and Aqua asked in shock.

Just at that exact moment, a penguin swam past both of them as quick as it could and went towards a fish that the creature had its eye towards. Aqua felt a bit of a shock.

"What kind of bird can fly and swim in waters like these?" Aqua asked.  
"Those are penguins, Aqua," Erica replied. "They are the type of birds that swim on water, walk on dry land, but can't fly. They are known as flightless birds."  
"You know much about creatures above the surface?"  
"Well, I'm not that knowledgeable."  
"Don't be so modest, Ms. Erica. You must have a lot of mermen fall for you."

Aqua, whom heard Fowler replied earlier, did seem to be lucky to be with someone who actually trusted him. Throughout their journey, as he had started to notice her more and more, the fiancé plan he wanted to keep started to be forgotten just like that. From then on, he wanted to know more about her and see if she feels the same way as him. While he was thinking about her for a moment, Erica noticed a small cave in one of the icy glaciers.

"Do you suppose the elderly whale lives in there?"  
"There's only one way to find out."  
"I'll go in to see if it is. If this is the place, I'll give you guys a signal."

She started to swim inside as both Fowler and Aqua wait. As she was out of sight, Fowler then started to speak.

"Aqua, do you trust this girl?"  
"What do you mean"  
"My senses are telling me that this girl is bad news."  
"Fowler, when have you thought that she could be bad news?"  
"Well, I noticed since I saw her. She may not be around here."  
"Well, you can't just state that obvious. I know she doesn't seem like she's around here, but I feel like I have met her before."  
"Aqua, do you hear yourself? You're falling in love with her, are you?"  
"Now, you need to hear yourself on that conversation."  
"Aqua, I'm your friend. You know that when I say it doesn't feel right, I know it doesn't feel right."  
"What if you aren't? She may be telling us the truth."  
"The only way to prove my point will be to ask her about herself."  
"Fine. When she comes, I will."

Meanwhile, in the cave, Erica started to swim all around to find the elderly whale, but there was no figure of whale anywhere.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

For a few moments, she heard a call and a figure swimming towards her. As she clearly looked towards the direction, she noticed that the figure was a giant leopard seal. In fear, she started to swim as fast as she could to meet up with Fowler and Aqua.

"Swim away!" she yelled as she swam past them.

In confusion, they turned towards the direction she was swimming from and noticed the same leopard seal coming. All three of them fled in fear to stay as far away as possible, but when the leopard seal spotted a mermaid with a red sash hiding near the glacier, the creature went towards its target. She started to swim away, but a small net grabbed hold of her tail fin. Erica pulled and pulled, but to no avail. Aqua, noticing that the leopard seal was attacking Erica, started to swim towards the seal. He also noticed that she wasn't able to sing to the creature to tame.

"Why isn't she singing?"

What Aqua didn't know was from Erica's view, she was full of fear from the seal coming towards her that her voice couldn't call out for help or say anything. Before he had the chance to use his, a different creature came between the two and used its horn to stop the attack of the seal.

"Now, now, Elion." the Narwhal replied, "do you really need to harm our honored guests?"

The creature growled and swam away towards its bed. The Narwhal looked at Erica as she shuddered in fear.

"There is no need to fear me, Erica Germaine."  
"How do you know my name?"  
"I know all who enters in my world."  
"Your world?"  
"How else can some magnificent creature such as the one you see before you predict that both you, Fowler the Dolphin, and Prince Aqua Marine would be able to see me at such great peril?"  
"Wait a minute. Are you-"  
"The elderly whale, Oceana? Of course."  
"I thought the elderly whale was a boy."  
"Most creatures believe that the elderly whale is a boy. I can assure you: I am no male."  
"Okay. Wow, I never expected the elderly whale to be more...young."  
"Looks can be deceiving, my dear. Especially for you."  
"Do you-"

Oceana nodded slightly as she removed the net off of her fin with just a swipe of her horn.

"I'm afraid what you have tied to with him may only seal his fate."  
"Seal his fate? What do you mean?"

Before she could explain, Aqua and Fowler came close to Erica and Oceana. She then turned to see Aqua.

"Prince Aqua Marine, son of the current queen Tatiana. It seems your timing couldn't have been more perfect."  
"How is that?"  
"I was able to feel a presence stating that all three of you would come for the perfect time. You are wanting me to see your mother and predict that this time will come?"  
"How did you-"  
"Unfortunately, I cannot come."  
"Why not?"  
"The northern lights follow wherever I go. If I were to leave my home, I would not be able to return back to my land and I would be able to die."  
"Now, what are we to do?"  
"I would like each of you to come with me. I want to show you something."

At that exact moment, Oceana, Aqua, Fowler and Erica swam to the top of the surface for the first time. Aqua and Fowler never imagined the world above to be so beautiful. Erica, who had only been a mermaid for a few weeks, enjoyed seeing the view of the surface.

"Why are we up here?"  
"Look."

As Oceana pointed her horn towards the sky, the northern lights started to change forms for the three creatures to see. From her prediction, there showed two mermaids and a merman. One of the two cuts the hair of the merman, making the power to be vulnerable, the second mermaid attacks the first mermaid for what she has done, first mermaid flees and goes towards sea witch, sea witch and merman transforms, and both merman and mermaid will use the power to defeat the sea witch. From what they saw, Erica knew that the first mermaid had to be her and Oceana knew from one look that she would betray Prince Aqua. The magic then disappeared and the lights continued to shine as before.

"What does that mean?" Fowler asked.  
"That is what will happen if this continues. The merman will lose its power."  
"Wait. Me? By whom? I will make sure my hair will not be taken away."

It pained for her to see this struggle, but as she was about to say her name, Oceana continued.

"That I do not know who."

Erica became a bit shocked. Does Oceana know if it will be her? She only knows that she is an only mermaid Aqua has ever met before.

"But the sea witch started to transform. Will that mean he will return?"  
"That is correct, Fowler. However, he will not return as he was before."  
"As a sea witch?"  
"No. As you."  
"Why?"  
"With the power of your hair, he may have found a way to use the power as before and change you as you are."  
"If the power is taken, then there is no way for us to stop him."  
"We need to warn my mother at once."

Both Fowler and Aqua dove underwater and swam as fast as they can to warn Tatiana, leaving Erica with Oceana at the surface.

"Oceana."  
"Yes, Ms. Erica?"  
"May I ask you something?"  
"Of course."  
"Is that mermaid that cut the merman's hair me?"  
"If that is what you believe, then it is."

She started to swim towards the edge of the ice and started to sit as a human with her arms locking her tail and started to cry.

"I knew it. It would be better if I haven't met Aqua, none of this would have happened. My mom and dad would have lived in peace with me."  
"You blame yourself of your father's death, don't you?"  
"Yes."  
"I know how hard it is to lose a father."  
"You had a father too?"  
"As a Narwhal, I too had family. When I was just a small calf, my mother and father were killed by men. Man kills everything in their paths, don't they?"  
"They do it to survive. How else can they live? The humans are not all evil."  
"That may be, but some creatures don't think so in the sea. However, if what you have stated may still be true... there may be a way."  
"A way? For what?"  
"For his power to be restored completely."  
"Really? What is it?"  
"That you will need to find out on your own."  
"Okay. Thank you." she replied as she hugged Oceana and dove underwater.  
"I'm sure you'll make the right decision." were the last words she said as she swam above from the surface.


	9. Chapter 9

Erica tried to find Aqua and Fowler as fast as her tail can go, but as she passed by, a human-like creature came towards her like a bullet. In fear, she dodge the attack and looked to see who it was. At that exact moment, the human-like creature was someone she never saw before since she went back into time.

"Mom?"

Since her eyes and mind have been in full control, her mother was unable to control her body. Erica's mother went for another attack towards the heart. From being scared of her mother, Erica started to swim away from her, but was not so lucky.

"Mom, why are you attacking me?"  
Her mother stopped for a moment, but the voice was not her mother's.  
"WHY?" Ms. Germaine asked. "TO KILL YOU FOR MURDERING MY HUSBAND!"  
"Mom, it's me, Erica."  
"I KNOW NO OTHER CREATURE OF THAT NAME. YOU WILL DIE YOU FILTHY MERMAID!"  
With one swipe, the knife she had on her hand tried to take blood, but it barely made a scratch of her.  
"Mom, please listen to me. I'm your only daughter."  
"I HAVE NO OTHER DAUGHTER. MY DAUGHTER DIED TRAGICLY BY A SHARK FROM A MERMAN!"  
"Mom. You have to stop."

Each time she tried to stop her mother, she is one swipe away from being hurt. When she was about to be cornered, Erica's mother started to prepare to swipe towards her. However, just when she finally ended her daughter's life, Fowler attacked her by the side with a rock at his mouth.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY KILL!" she yelled as she went towards Fowler.  
As Fowler tried to find a way for a decoy, Aqua then came from his hidden spot and tried to find him.  
"Are you alright?"  
"How did you guys find me?"  
"After we swam away, we completely forgot all about you. So, when we found you, we saw you almost killed by that monster. Who was that?"  
"That's my mother."  
"Your mom?! Why does she want to kill you?"  
"I don't know."  
"You don't know? She's your own mother. You got to know."  
"I honestly don't. My mother would never intend to hurt her daughter, but it seems like she's being possessed."  
"The Sea Witch. We need to kill her."  
"No. If you kill her, then..."  
"Then what?"  
In a scarce thought, she knew what she had to do. Tell him the truth.  
"Then my father will never live to see her again."  
"I thought you said that your father died of a heart attack?"  
"That is what will happen in the future."  
"Future?"

Erica then told him everything of what has happened before. In tears, she would cry and run away, but since she was in the ocean, her tears could not fall towards the ground and she couldn't run, but only swim. After she told him everything, Aqua then felt entirely heart broken.

"I'm sorry."  
He didn't say anything to her.  
"Say something."  
"You lied to me. Tricked me. How can I ever trust you again?"  
He started to swim away, but she grabbed him by the fin.  
"Don't touch me, you monster."  
"Please."  
"Never."

In rage and pain, he swam towards Fowler and Erica's mother, leaving Erica all alone. Knowing that Oceana mentioned her sealing the sea witch's fate, she grabbed the knife she held on to and swam forward. She had to do it, though it pained to feel this hurt all her life. When Erica's mother finally was close of killing Fowler, Aqua then started to sing. Erica's mother started to hear the song and started his mind possession to strangle her to death. When that chance came to victory, a swipe noise was heard throughout the entire kingdom. Fowler and Erica's mother noticed that Aqua started to sink towards the ground. His beautiful long red hair was swiped clean off his head, leaving only a small strand to remain. His merman power died in front of their eyes as he laid there on the ground.

"I knew it! You were a traitor from the start!"

Erica's hand started to shake in fear, knowing that she never can forgive him. Erica's mother, who was close to death, noticed her daughter was a mermaid. The trance disappeared and she returned as she was.

"Honey?"  
In a few moments, guards from the kingdom came in time and arrested Erica to her death.  
"You are under arrest for high treason to the crown and murdering the heir to the throne. The sentence for you is death."  
"What? You can't take my daughter away from me."  
"She has caused high treason and must be punished."  
The guards took her away, leaving her mother, Fowler and Aqua behind. Not knowing what to do, Erica's mother had to do something.  
"I can't just sit here while my daughter is going to die. I'm going to the kingdom."  
"For what?" Fowler replied. "Lying to us all? Well, good luck with that."  
"Would you allow your friend to die because of this?"  
"My friend is dead. Thanks to your daughter!"  
"My daughter was trying to protect me. She did nothing wrong."  
"Protecting you? You tried to kill your own daughter."  
Erica's mom stood there silently.  
"What? You're lying to me."  
"No. You were fully possessed by the sea witch that you couldn't even see who she was until after the swipe."

As Erica's mother stood there, she sunk down towards where Aqua laid. She knew that she hated the merman since he killed her husband, but when she saw her daughter kill his power for saving her, she couldn't live to see this. In slow moment, she held the merman in position and hugged him for a moment.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."  
As she started to cry, Aqua started to open his eyes for a moment.  
"Wh...what happened?"  
Hearing his voice, Erica's mother started to move to glance at him. Fowler was shocked as well.  
"Aqua?" Fowler asked.  
"Hey."  
"How are you feeling?"  
"A bit weak, but I'm getting a bit stronger."  
"But I thought you died?"  
"The power inside me died. Not my entire life."  
"I'm kind of confused."  
Aqua then noticed that Erica's mother was holding him that he started to squirm.  
"Who are you, monster?"  
"Take it easy, young man. I may be a mermaid in this timeframe, but you should know that I am a mother whose daughter will die because of something she did wrong."  
"Die?"

The thought then hit him. The prophecy that Oceana was stating was coming. Though he never wanted to see or talk to her again, his mother was in dire need to save her only child.

"Where did they take my daughter?"  
"To the kingdom, but if I know my mother, they will take her to Shark Cove."  
"Shark Cove? That's close to my place."  
"Every human will be able to witness war upon us."  
"We need to get there fast."  
"But what will we do then once we get there?"

Aqua thought for a moment and thought of something. He started to swim up shore for a brief moment. From what he saw were seagulls, pelicans, and other creatures above the sea. As they each started to fly away from a creepy creature from below the sea, Aqua tried to use his voice to calm the creatures down. As hard as he could, the powerful voice he had was not even able to keep a creature from flying away; it actually allowed them to fly farther away from him. In tears, he started to sink back down when he noticed a bird coming close to him.

"You there with the red hair." the bird cawed. "What do you want?"  
As he looked at the creature, he noticed that this creature was a seagull with no intention of running away. This was the opportunity to take at this time.  
"Pardon me, good bird, but I am the prince of the sea and I need assistance right away."  
"A prince, you say? We don't get many assistance with any royalty."  
"I understand. My mother would never allow me to come to the surface."  
"That may explain why. So, what can I do for you?"  
Aqua then explained the problem and how they need to save Erica before it is too late.  
"Why us though?"  
"Well, we know that we cannot make it on time to stop the execution, so we need to find a distraction before we arrive."  
"So, you want all of us to distract the execution at where exactly?"  
"Shark Cove. It is the cave that looks like a shark's mouth when entering."  
"Don't worry a thing, Prince-y. We seagulls will find a way to stop it."  
"Thank you, good bird."  
"Ah shucks, call me Shack."  
"Very well. Thank you, Shack."

Shack started to fly away and went towards the flock to mention what needs to be done. Aqua then sunk back underwater where Fowler and Erica's mother waited for him.

"What were you thinking?" Fowler stated loudly as he came close to the two of them.  
"Finding a way for her daughter to live."  
"Why do you care? I thought you mentioned that you never want her to be with you again."  
"Maybe, but this is the one chance I have to fulfill the prophecy."  
"What prophecy?"  
Aqua knew that her mother never heard of the prophecy since she is human, but he didn't' have time to explain.  
"I know it is hard to understand the prophecy, but if we don't stop my mother for killing your daughter, then all will be lost."  
"I-I understand."  
"Then, let's go."  
They all swam over towards Shark Cove to be able to stop the horrible execution before it occurred.  
"Please be okay." Aqua prayed in his heart.  
Though what she did was unforgivable, he knew that if they don't stop his mother now, then the sea witch wins and he'll be unstoppable.


	10. Chapter 10

Waves crashed to and fro as Erica cried helplessly inside the cave. With no way for her to save the mermaids and mermen on time, she felt that all this was her fault the entire time. In depression, she blamed no other person or mermaid, but herself and was about to stab herself to death to meet her father. As she looked at the water, Erica remembered carefully what has happened.

*** Earlier that day ***

The mermen dragged her towards the Shark Cove to prepare for her execution. All that were there were Sebastian, the mermen and mermaids of the kingdom, and Tatiana. Erica was tied with all the mermen's might with some seaweeds and placed her to the center of the rock for all creatures to see the event.

"My people," Sebastian read through a scroll. "We all are here to witness an execution of a murderer. This mermaid has been caught in the act to cut a precious hair from royalty that has been forbidden for all to slice. Once cut, the power can never be restored. From her weapon, she was able to cut clean off and is a spy of the evil sea witch. The sentence of her treason is death."

Not knowing what to do, Erica started to squirm away from the rock to escape, but the seaweed that they used was too hard for her to get out of. Tatiana looked at the victim and glared with much hatred.

"You knew from the very beginning that you never belonged to any of us, didn't you?"

She bowed her head to not look her in the eyes.

"Didn't you?!"

She spoke not a word.

"If that is how you treat the queen, so be it. Men, whip her with the electric eels."

A few men grabbed the eels by the head as they started to electrocute her from their tails. Erica knew that this was the punishment she had to face, but the pain she felt was not as painful as the disapproving eyes of Prince Aqua. She finally realized that she had fallen in love with him, but what she did was unforgivable. The queen stopped the men for a moment, seeing if she could respond after that situation.

"Well, traitor, how do you plead for guilty?"  
"I already feel guilty enough." Erica calmly stated.

The queen and all the mer-people looked at her.

"I never deserved to be a mermaid I have ever dreamed so much about. I never deserved to be the fiancé your son wants me to be. However, I do deserve to live through each day to feel so ashamed of what I have done. So, if you want to kill me, then kill me!"

In tears of regret, her power started to flow all around her as if she had it hidden all along.

"My queen, do you see this?"

Tatiana was able to see this magnificent power. Erica was glowing bright as the sun as before, but started to die down as before. From what they all saw, Erica was returned back as a human again with her legs and arms tied with the seaweed. The dream as a mermaid had ended.

"A human in our presence?" a merman asked in fear.  
"What are we to do?" a mermaid asked.  
"Your majesty?" Sebastian asked in preparations.

Tatiana looked at Erica and made no assumptions of the prophecy.

"Execute her."

The mermen and mermaids prepared their song as they sang. Erica was unable to cover her ears since she was tied in seaweed and started to feel possessed. Before the climax of the song took place, many seagulls and pelicans started to come close to the group and attack the mermaids and mermen by their hair. Shack, the leader of the seagulls, went towards Erica and snipped the seaweed off.

"You're free to go, miss."  
"Why?"  
"Prince Aqua requested your freedom."  
"Why should he care? He never wanted me."  
"Now why would you say that?"  
"He hates me. He always have. From the first moment I met him, he always hated me. All because I was a monstrous human. Now that I took his hair away from him, he never ever care about me again."

At that exact moment, Tatiana became so impatient of all the birds coming at her people for distraction.

"Enough!"

Her voice boomed all of the creatures far away from the cove that all the birds fled towards the skies, leaving poor Erica alone. Tatiana went towards Erica with her magic, leaving all the evidence behind. As she was about to attack once more with her music, the sea witch came from behind his hiding spot and grabbed the hair strand.

"Your Majesty! It's Him!" yelled Sebastian.

The queen and all her subjects looked at the warlock who held on to the strand of hair.

"You!"  
"Thank you, your highness for killing her for me. Otherwise, my plan would not be able to go through at all."  
"What plan?"  
"Why, to take over the sea, of course."  
"You will never take control of the sea."  
"Not with this strand of hair, I won't. Thanks to her."  
"What?" Erica asked in pain.  
"You fell for my plan all along, you naïve little girl. Now, watch all of the kingdom fall towards the ground because of you!"

His power of hatred grew from within his hands and shot thunder towards the people around the cove. Many people shook in fear and swam under the sea, others tried to stop him, but was getting very injured, and Sebastian tried to enter in the sea without getting hurt.

At that exact moment, Aqua, Erica's mom, and Fowler started to swim towards the surface to save Erica completely. When they were extremely close, Ms. Germaine started to feel like she couldn't breathe.

"What's wrong?" Aqua asked.  
"You...need...to-"

The light started to glow on hers as well and started to dim away, leaving her helpless underwater.

"What's happening?" Fowler asked as she tried to hold her breath long.  
"She transformed. Which means-" Aqua replied.

Something finally hit him. If she transformed, then her mother then noticed Erica's transformation as well.

"We need to go up. Fast."

Mrs. Germaine held on to Fowler as he quickly swam her towards shore. As all three of them made it, they seem a bit too late. The queen, Erica, and the sea witch was battling all throughout the cove. From what they all saw, the sea witch held the strands of hair on his hand.

"We're too late." Fowler replied.  
"Not if we have to say anything about it." Aqua replied.

All three of them went towards the battle and called Erica for her attention to see them. However, when they looked at her, she was in a trance that she felt like Erica was dead. Aqua tried to find a way to reverse the spell his mother cast by using a different song, but each time he tried, there was no way for her to wake. Fowler and Mrs. Germaine tried their best to keep all of the mermaids and mermen to safety.

"Come on, Erica. Wake up!" Aqua asked as the waves started to crash to and fro.  
"There's no stopping me, Tatiana." the sea witch replied. "You are too late."  
"While you have the strand in your hand, there is no magic that can allow you to return."  
"Not according to this."

He then revealed the book in his possession.

"Where did you get that?"  
"All creatures get their secrets and ways."

As Aqua started to come close to Erica for release, he glanced at the book the sea witch held in his hand.

"The Forbidden Arts." Aqua shuddered in fear.  
"Now, with this strand, there will be no stopping of this fair kingdom than to see all of you fall to rot. For today marks the brink of extinction of the mermaids and mermen."

The sea witch grabbed the serum he had hidden in his pocket, poured all over the strands of hair and started to place the strands of hair over the water.

"Once this strand falls, then time will change and all will be lost forever!"  
"Seize him!" the queen ordered. "Don't let him get away with

As her mermen went towards the sea witch with full rage, the sea witch used a powder from his other pocket to toss towards them. All of her men screamed in terror and started to melt in foam-like water as it started to sink towards the sea. Aqua, who was coming close to Erica within a grasp, noticed the foam they have become and started to shake in fear. Just within a moment, the sea witch dropped the serum towards the ocean as Aqua started to reach. By one touch, all time itself started to reverse as if nothing had happened, but lead Erica back to the beach.

"Wh...what happened?"

All around her was as if all had been a dream. However, when she looked at the warlock walking towards the beach, all memories started to come forth quick as a flash. In fear, she started to run away from the warlock as he looked at her running. She ran as fast as she could until she came to the cave where her father died. In tears, she started to cry and cry until she could not cry any more. The two henchmen walked towards her to torture her.

"What are you doing here?" Erica asked.  
"We couldn't help but noticed how you were not a mermaid."  
"You know why I'm not. His plan succeeded."  
"Who's plan?"  
"You know perfectly well who."  
"We have warned you before, did we not?"  
"Now all of the mermaids and mermen now will have to suffer because of you."

As they blamed her for what she has done, her mind was stating those thought to herself in a trance.

"However, there may be a way for you to save them."  
"How?"  
"Sacrifice."

They handed her the knife her father used before he died.

"Kill yourself and they will all be spared."

She glanced at the knife and looked at them.

"Why can't I go back in time to stop before it happens?"  
"The Lake of Time is not a game that you can reset every time."  
"You use the time only once and can never be used again."  
"There is no possible way for it to restore as before."  
"So, what will your decision be?"

She didn't say a word.

"We'll let you think about it for a while."  
"Each time you think, your boy will end up in peril because of you."

The two creatures left her alone in the cave with the knife and allowing her to die in piece. Waves crashed to and fro inside the cave as she thought about these things.

"I guess it's time. It really is my fault."

She prepared the knife and was about to plunge it in her heart to save all the mermaids and mermen, but all she heard was a voice that changed her life forever.


	11. Chapter 11

** It's been a while since I submitted another chapter. Sorry it took so long. However, I'm happy to report that as of being here in FanFiction since December of 2015, I have received up to 2,000 viewers who have read my stories! I'm so happy! I hope to continue forward with this story and others beyond. Anyways, enjoy this chapter! **

"What are you doing, Erica?" a voice replied.

She looked all around and saw no one in the cave. Thinking that all she heard was a hallucination, Erica resumed of sacrificing herself, but then heard a noise inside the cave.

"Who's there?"  
"A friend you cared about."

The only person she would have thought of right there was Aqua.

"Where are you? Are you here on land?"  
"Yes."  
"Let me see you."  
"You can't."  
"Why not?"  
"If you look at me, then you will blame no one else about what you have done to me."

Not knowing what he was talking about, Erica tried to look for him all around the cave, but was unable to find him anywhere. As she turned around to get back to her spot, she then noticed the warlock as before.

"The warlock. What's he doing here?"

As she started to walk away from him, a memory started to appear in front of her eyes. Before she had her eyes opened from the trance, Aqua reached for the strand of hair, but as the water and the serum touched, a powerful light came from the two together and had her return from before. It then hit her. When Aqua went to reach forth the power to stop the serum, the Lake of Time was paid for, but not enough time to save her father's death. All of it was just a dream. To be sure if she wasn't dreaming, she walked close to him to see him clearly.

"Aqua?" she called out.

The warlock turned in respond of the name. In Erica's eyes, she saw Aqua as the sea witch's body.

"What happened?"  
"This is what happens from the power of the sea witch."  
"He did this to you?"  
"Not just him. Another also had this happen."

She knew what he meant. All of this was her fault for thinking that she was fixing for what's right. As a new tear started to fall towards the ground, Aqua placed his hand towards her chin and raised it up for a moment.

"However, I will not let her take the blame anymore."

He held out the knife.

"Wait. What are you doing?"  
"To end this. There's no point for me to live if my body will be used for evil. All will be lost and I cannot do anything to stop him. I will be the one to sacrifice himself."

Aqua then was about to strike himself down to the ground.

 _"Stop!"_

He stopped himself for a moment and looked at her. She was actually singing.

 _"You don't have to take your life for me."_

As Aqua looked at her, the form started to appear inside of her. To see how far she will complete the formation, Aqua then tried to use the knife again and get it close to him again.

 _"Stop!" she sang, "I don't want to lose you again, so please."_

Her power started to form all around her that she never saw what she was doing. To tempt her, Aqua started to point the knife towards her.

"Why should I?"  
 _"Because I..."_

Her power started to glow as she thought about him, but she knew that Erica had to be honest and tell him the honest truth about her true feelings.

 _"Love...you."_

Erica then closed her eyes and the power was restored all the way for both Erica and Aqua to return as a mermaid and him back as a merman. She then opened her eyes and noticed that both of them returned into the water and was floating.

"Look, I want to say that I'm-"

Before she was able to finish, Aqua came close to her and covered her mouth for a moment.

"Now's not the time for apologies. We have a kingdom to save."

Both Aqua and Erica dunk underwater and swam as quick as they can to save the kingdom. What she didn't know was that in Aqua's heart, he now realized that she fell in love with him, but do not know how long and if it was before the execution. He didn't have time to think about it for a moment. Right now, he has a kingdom to save and a villain to defeat. Meanwhile, as the wedding was ready for preparations, the sea warlock was still in Prince Aqua's formation. He looked at Tatiana and Ariel from a distance and knew that this plan he had prepared for was almost complete. The long hair which was stolen by Erica had an evil power from the serum. With that much power in him, he would be able to use a death song from within that will allow him to overthrow Tatiana and his fiancé to their doom.

"Aqua?" the sea horse called behind the door.  
"Yes?" the sea warlock replied.  
"Are you ready?"  
"Of course I am."  
"Well, come on out here. The wedding's in five minutes."  
"Coming."

He glared at the mirror so much that his actual reflection was in view.

"This wedding will be the day they will regret for all eternity."

The sea warlock swam towards the door and followed the sea horse towards the chapel. The entire kingdom who lived here and the kingdom of Atlantica were present to celebrate this royal wedding. The song started to chime as the sea witch started to stand for Ariel to enter. As the wedding started to take effect, Aqua and Erica had just barely made it to the sea kingdom.

"Where do you suppose the wedding will be located?" Erica asked.  
"The chapel just in the center of the kingdom."  
"We need to get there fast."

She started to swim towards the gate when Aqua grabbed hold of her tail.

"What's wrong?"  
"You can't go in there."  
"Why not?"  
"Last time you were here, you ended up killing yourself."  
"But if you're there to stop me, then I have nothing to worry about."  
"Me too!" a voice interrupted.

Both of them turned around and noticed that Fowler and the seahorse watched them at a distance.

"Fowler?" Erica asked.  
"Sebastian. What are you two doing here?" Aqua asked.  
"I've noticed that the Aqua that is down below is an imposter, but there is not one that believes my theory." Sebastian replied. "Not even the queen believed me."  
"My mother was fooled? She's not going to like the truth once she sees me." Aqua replied.  
"When the seahorse found me," Fowler continued, "I knew that he was telling the truth. No friend of mine was getting married so easily."  
"Thank you, Fowler." Erica thanked as she was about to hug him.

Fowler backed away.

"I still don't trust you, traitor, but I'm willing to give second chances if Aqua's up for it."  
"Very well."  
"Any ideas of how to get into the chapel?"

All of them thought about the situation carefully.

"I got an idea, but you may not enjoy it." Sebastian replied.

He then explained carefully of what he thought of and what they are going to do to get in. Though it was a very crazy idea, it was better than any of them could ever think of. As all the mermaids and mermen entered the chapel entrance, both Aqua and Erica were dressed as servants in disguise. Just as Sebastian planned, he strolled through the entrance as Aqua, Fowler, and Erica swam in the back of the chapel to stop this wedding. As they made it towards the back door, two royal guards stood there silently.

"Great. Now what?" asked Fowler silently.  
"Allow me." Erica replied as she slowly swam towards the guards.

As she came close to them, the guards blocked the entrance.

"Who goes there?"  
"I, good sir, actually work for the future queen of the sea, Ariel from the kingdom of Atlantica. I need to seek her guidance at once."  
"Apologies, but we cannot allow anyone not known to enter the premises of the chapel. Queen's orders."  
"Not even for the prince." Aqua replied as he revealed himself to the guards.

Fowler just stood there in shock to see Aqua revealing himself to the royal guards. The men also were in complete shock when Aqua appeared that they apologetically bowed in respect.

"We sincerely apologize, your highness."  
"We simply must ask why are you here instead of being inside in the chapel?"  
"The reason why is that the Prince Aqua that is in the chapel is a fake one. We need to enter in and stop the wedding. No questions asked."

As the guards started to open the entrance as before, Erica and Aqua started to enter together, leaving poor Fowler behind. Aqua and Erica started to find the auditorium to see if there was any possible way to stop him, but what they never expected was the worst. When they tried to find a way to get to the entrance of the chapel, something started to feel uncomfortable for Aqua.

"Are you okay?" Erica asked.  
"Something just doesn't feel right."

As he just mentioned that, a few items above the ceiling started to fall towards the ground. In fear, they started to swim as fast as they could towards the exit, but a huge item started to fall towards both of them. When Erica saw this commotion, she pushed Aqua towards the exit and both were safe.

"Ms. Erica, are you okay?"

She nodded and tried to get herself up from the ground. Each time that she tried, she was unable to do so.

"My fin is stuck."  
"What?"

As he observed the boulder, Aqua had noticed a terrible incident. The item was one of the most heaviest items that more than one merman had to carry that weight. As he tried to find a way to pull the item up for her to swim out of, the wedding music started to play.

"You need to go, Aqua." Erica replied.  
"Not without you, I can't."  
"If you don't stop this wedding, then all will be lost."  
"But...the prophecy-"  
"Just go!" she cried.

Knowing that he didn't have time to argue, he quickly obeyed her command and swam towards the wedding to stop the sea warlock before it was too late.


	12. Chapter 12

The wedding started to commence as a cream manatee started to perform the ceremony. A few of King Triton's daughters and of Queen Tatiana's sons started to sit and wait for the wedding to commence. The sea warlock started to look behind the curtain and was amazed of how many creatures came for this wedding. He knew that his plan would go through as he expected.

"Aqua, there you are."

The sea warlock looked towards the sound and the queen was coming towards him with something hidden behind her back.

"Hello, mother."  
"I know you want that you are going to get married to one of the most beautiful mermaids I have ever encountered in my life. Once you both say I do, we will announce you king and queen when the wedding ceremony ends."  
"Mother. Look, there's something I need to tell you."  
"Before you say anything, I want to give you something from your father."

She then handed the sea witch the exact gift he gave to his friend before he died.

"What is this?"  
"This is an elusive charm you can give to your wife. She will always be with you no matter what comes your way. Your father gave this to me before he died. Though I did blame that good for nothing sea witch for allowing him to die, I never had the chance to apologize and thank him for providing us such a momentous gift. I never had the chance to tell him that you were his anniversary present back then. He would have been so proud of you."

While she was talking about the good old days, the sea witch started to look at the gift he was given and in his heart was full of rage. Why would a woman who sincerely hated him with a passion could suddenly say that she wanted to apologize and thank him for the gift? What she told him years ago was unforgivable and he would never let that go. In rage, his hand started to break the gift into two and tossed towards the ground. As the queen noticed his attitude, the queen started to ask why he was acting like this. Suddenly, she finally realized something: this merman wasn't her son; it was the sea warlock himself. Before she called the guards to come, he used his evil power from his song and Queen Tatiana was in full possession.

"I want you to tell the guards to not allow anyone that does not have a wedding invitation to not enter the wedding until we say that we do."  
"As you wish, my son."  
"If any creatures try to get in without your permission, you must kill them."  
"Very well."

She started to swim away to find her guards. The sea witch then swam towards the front of the wedding altar, waiting for the most beautiful mermaid out of all the sea kingdom. The Wedding March started to play throughout the chapel as Ariel and King Triton started to swim towards the front of the altar. Though she was not ready for a commitment with a merman she had never been acquainted with before either, Ariel knew that this was for the two kingdoms and it was her duty to do so. While she was swimming towards the altar, Aqua started to come towards the door where the wedding was taking place, but several guards started to block the door.

"Only creatures who have a wedding invitation are not able to enter this door." the guard replied.  
"Do you know whom you are speaking with?" Aqua asked.  
"No matter what, we only respect no other creature than the queen."

Aqua then looked towards the altar entrance as the manatee started his wedding speech to the group. He knew time was about to run out.

"Good sirs, whom you are speaking with is the queen's son. I demand you to allow me to pass."  
"We would allow to do so, sir, however, our orders are from directly from the queen herself."  
"Look, you need me to get in, or else the entire kingdom is at stake."  
"We are not here for false hope. We are here by order of the queen."

As he tried to reason them for letting them in, Sebastian started to swim towards the guards.

"Good sirs, you must let him in. He is the groom for this remarkable wedding of Princess Ariel from the neighboring kingdom of Atlantica."  
"If he is what he says he is, allow him to show the mark of royalty and sing the song only the King knows."

The mark was easy for him to show since he is royal, but singing in front of the guards was the only thing that he was not entirely sure about. Since his hair was cut short due to Erica, he wasn't sure if the power that was gone from him ever recovered at all. Aqua knew that if he doesn't sing, the entire kingdom would fall on his hands. He was about to sing when he heard the manatee reply the end of the wedding speech.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you both-"

 _ **"STOP!"**_

The entire kingdom from both sides looked at the entrance of the door and noticed Aqua's power was being restored. His short hair remained as it was, but his entire full power was able to regain strength as it was before. With all his strength, he started to swim past the guards and go straight towards the couple. Before he was within an inch away from them, the Queen stood there with rage in her eyes and was about to use her song towards her son. Not knowing what to do, he used his hand to point towards the sea witch.

"That merman is an imposter!" he declared.

All the creatures and sea people looked at each other as they have heard his declaration.

"Why would you say that?" the sea warlock inquired. "Isn't the merman suppose to have long beautiful hair just like the prince?"  
"Because that hair you contain is not yours. It's mine."  
"The only ones that can decide who is who is the queen herself. Mother, can you tell this boy who I am?"

The queen, being in possession, swam close to the sea witch and looked at her only son from a distance. She was about to declare the sea witch as her son when she noticed something familiar of the boy. He had the same resemblance of his father just before he died and was telling for her to fight the darkness and let go of all things past. Just like that, the power that took possession of her started to vanish away and allowed her to be restored.

"My son?"  
"Prince Aqua Marine, youngest son of Queen Tatiana and heir to the throne."

The queen started to swim towards her boy when the sea warlock started to sing his death song. In quick response, Aqua covered his ears while others started to hear the song of death. In pain, each of the mermaids and mermen started to ache inside their hearts while the sea creatures started to fall possessive to the spell. In rage, the queen continued to fall back into the darkness and prepared to kill Aqua. As he started to dodge his mother's attack, he went towards the sea witch and pinned him towards the ground.

"What have you done to all of them?" Aqua asked as the incomplete song had stopped.  
"The serum that I have placed from you only contains evil magic from the forbidden spells. Once all are exposed to the spell, they are contained by death within a few moments on my saying."  
"You will not hurt a single creature under my watch."  
"I'd love to see you try."

As he started to sing again, Aqua covered his ears again and more people started to feel pain. The prince knew that if he exposes the forbidden spell, then he will fall victim and will not be able to fulfill the prophecy. Then, something hit him. If his song is restored, maybe there is a way for him to not feel exposed at all. Aqua then started to sing a delightful tune to all that were exposed, but took a little effect to the music. As he tried to sing again, the queen went to strike her son down to the ground and he became scared of what she was becoming. When he lost sight of his mother, the sea witch looked at him and laughed.

"You think that your music can stop me?"  
"He doesn't think." a voice replied.

Both Aqua and the sea warlock turned around to see where the voice was coming from and as they looked up, both Fowler and Erica was by the bells and floated above.

"He knows that he can." Fowler replied.  
"What?! But how did **you** human even escape from the fallen items?"  
"It was the help from within that brought me to freedom."

As Aqua was trying to understand what she was talking about, the sea warlock just laughed.

"If that's the case, then why aren't you swimming? Don't you know that if a creature who can't swim will end up dead?"

Aqua then looked and noticed that Erica wasn't swimming. She was barely able to float without her tail to help after the injury from the heavy debris, but knew that Aqua is in trouble and is in need of help.

"I don't care if I can't swim, see, or sing. As long as Prince Aqua is safe and secure, then I'm happy and content. No matter what comes your way, nothing can stop us from defeating you."

Aqua noticed that while she was saying those things, her body started to glow as if she was telling the truth. Then something hit him: if the power within him glowed inside when he needed to protect something he loved and cared about and she started to glow as well with the same reason, then he knew just what to do.

"If nothing can stop you two, then can your dolphin friend be stopped?"

He was about to sing when Aqua yelled for cover. Both Aqua and Erica covered their ears while Fowler started to feel the same pain as the other creatures, but more possessive as the queen. King Triton started to feel more excruciating pain the more he heard the music. The princes and princesses also felt this pain as well, even Ariel. Queen Tatiana, on the other hand, started to go deeper in the darkness that her powerful voice could intend to destroy any creature that came to him. While she started to charge towards Aqua for the kill, Erica then noticed Ariel. She knew that according to Sebastian's knowledge of the princess, he mentioned that she had the most beautiful voice throughout the entire kingdom. Erica then had an idea: using all the strength she moved her body towards Ariel to convince her to use her voice to free everyone. By the time she was coming close, Fowler, being possessed by the death song, used his calling to bring all the killer whales to come and destroy the mermen.

"Ariel," Erica replied as she was close, "you need to sing. It's the only way."

As if she started to hear her reply, Ariel used all her strength to sing. Her voice was just as beautiful as Aqua's, but hers took more effect to help others. Many creatures started to swim away from the wedding, some of the princesses and princes were free from the spell, and King Triton was also released. The only creatures who weren't free as of yet were the Queen and Fowler.

"Your majesty, I suggest you leave. We wouldn't want to risk your children in danger."  
"As you wish, Prince Aqua."

He and his daughters started to swim away for them to flee from the death song and surprisingly never return for the rest of the day. The sea warlock was full of rage when Ariel was able to set them all free.

"YOU!" he yelled at Erica.

As she covered her ears as normal, Erica started to feel a bit different. She felt feel like she couldn't breathe. The light started to glow on her entire body slowly and was starting to leave her helpless underwater just like before. While she was feeling the pain, Aqua noticed the change started to take effect and was swimming towards her when his mother came out of nowhere to kill him on sight.

"Mother, please, you have to stop!"

She roared in rage as she started to use her song, but he started to swim a bit away.

"You keep this up, then your son will die. Think of my father, your husband! Would he love you this way now?"

With no response, she started to attack again, but as Tatiana started to come close, an image of the King started to appear as a ghost to her. As the queen stopped for a moment, Aqua then started to swim towards Erica as the light started to come towards the head. She was barely intending to breathe what she had left, but little air from the water was able to keep her from surviving. Just when Erica was about to breathe her last breath, Aqua came towards her and kissed her on the lips to give her the energy of life. When their lips started to remove from each other, the brightest light started to observe both him and her together, but froze time again as before. Aqua then knew how to defeat the sea witch and allow the prophecy to be fulfilled.


	13. Chapter 13

"Erica, look at me." Aqua demanded.

Erica tried to look at him, but the power from the song got her completely. She was unable to be back as a mermaid ever again.

"I know you can hear me, but I need you to kiss me."

She heard the response and was blushing. Never in her life has she ever thought of kissing a boy, let alone a merman.

"Look. I know that it sounds crazy, but I think I found a way to stop him."

While he was discussing the matter, Tatiana turned towards the corner and went towards Aqua for a strike. Erica, drowning as she was, pushed Aqua towards the side for protection. As he looked towards the direction of Erica, Aqua's eyes were in shock. His mother did the unthinkable: killing a human with her hatred heart. While trying to get close to the attack, Tatiana's power started to die down for a moment and realized blood was in her hands. Seeing what she attacked, Erica was in deep pain, keeping the blood from spilling.

"What?"  
"Thank you, Tatiana." the sea witch proclaimed, "for now, the prophecy will never be fulfilled since she was part of it with your own son."  
"What?"

As she started to feel guilty, Aqua then noticed what Erica had done. She saved him so that his mother didn't kill her only son in the process, however, she did it out of the love she had for him. He slowly started to swim as she barely had the chance to breathe her last breath.

"Erica..."he replied slowly, "I...I'm sorry."

Erica looked at him and smiled. She knew that he was sorry for it, but at least she mentioned that no matter what happened as long as Prince Aqua is safe and secure. However, as she started to stretch out her hands to touch his cheeks, her heart slowly started to fade and closed her eyes in defeat. Aqua tried to wake her up, but she was unable to breathe underwater. He kissed her and kissed her, but no glowing light started to grow.

"Don't leave me..." Aqua stated in tears.

She didn't respond.

"...I love you."

He placed her head towards his chest and he cried his heart out. As he cried and cried, a small light started to glow bright as the sun. Erica, as her eyes started to open, felt like her body was able to breathe again as before. As she slowly looked towards her side, Aqua and Erica glanced at each other and smiled. In just a few moments, they both kissed each other on the lips as the brightly glowing orb inside started to shine all around the chapel. The sea witch started to cover himself away from the bright light, but was defeated just as the prophecy had been foretold. While the glow continued to shine, Aqua and Erica looked at each other.

"I guess we did it." Aqua replied.  
"Yes we did."  
"What will happen to both of us now?"  
"I guess we both move on with our lives."  
"What?!"  
"Look, you're a mermaid. I'm human. You will live an immortal life. I'll die of old age. You live in the ocean and I live on land. Plus, you're the king of this kingdom and I'm only a kid. I want you to rule your kingdom."  
"But...I just-No. I want you to stay with me."  
"If I do that, my mother will be alone. I can't let her be sad."  
"But...wouldn't you be sad too if you leave me?"

Erica sighs.

"Yes."  
"Then stay with me. Please. I love you."  
"And I love you too, but would your mother allow me to be with you?"  
"That is true."  
"Your destiny will come again." a voice replied in the light.

As both Erica and Aqua looked at the direction of the voice, the Narwhal appeared to them.

"Oceana?" they both asked in shock.  
"But in a different time." she replied.  
"I thought you mentioned that you were going to stay over at the northern lights since they follow wherever you go or you would die?"

The lights started to show towards the North Pole area where they met Oceana before.

"Both of you have fulfilled the prophecy of defeating the sea warlock, but the time for you two to be together is not ready to be destined as of yet."  
"Why?" Aqua asked.  
"That is what will be foretold in future."  
"Why can't she be with me? I mean, we love each other."  
"Though you do both love each other, would either of you two be willing to leave what you have behind for each other?"  
"I can't afford to lose my mother again after losing my father."  
"And you, Prince Aqua?"  
"I am the future king for my people. I can't afford to leave them in the dark."  
"Then, when both of you are intending to give up life for each other, that will be the day you two will unite as one."  
"But, when will that be?"  
"Only the lights can show you the destiny."

Oceana and the location started to disappear. Both Aqua and Erica started to separate from each other until the light returned as normal. Aqua looked at his location and noticed that he was in the chapel standing with his "betrothed" fianc? that his mother had intended.

"Prince Aqua?" the manatee replied. "Do you?"  
"Do I what?"  
"Take Ms. Ariel to be your queen?"

He looked around the area to see what happened and noticed that all were not destroyed, the sea warlock was gone. Aqua then took a deep breath, looked at the manatee and provided him a straight answer.

"No."

All were shocked at his response.

"Is there a reason why, Prince Aqua?"  
"I do."

He swam towards the center and explained everything of what has happened and what he will choose to do in the near future. His mother, the brothers and sisters of the bride and groom, and King Triton heard all what had happened and somehow didn't respond to his promotion. Though they clearly did not understand, they knew that this was the decision of the groom. Ariel then agreed of this decision and went towards her father. She told her father that since she was not ready to be married to someone she never loved, she shouldn't be forced into something she was prepared for. In agreement, her father took his children and started to return back to Atlantica. As King Triton's family left, his mother went towards Aqua with a concerned look on her face.

"You know, your father would have loved to see you married to a decent mermaid of royalty, but now I know. Your father would have been proud of you for this particular choice. You will be a great leader, my son."  
"I know, mother."

As he looked towards the ocean, he sighed deeply.

"What's the matter, my son?"  
"Nothing."

He took a deep breath and glared straight towards the sky.

"If I ask for one favor before my reign, would you allow me to have this opportunity just this once?"  
"What kind of request do you have in mind?"

He smiled and glanced towards the sky again. At that exact moment, Erica woke up from where she sat by and noticed that the sun had already rose up. She carefully got up from her seat and stood. Erica did feel a bit shaky at first since she had got up from her sleep. Thinking that she wasn't dreaming, Erica then tried to move her legs and they were in excellent shape. With joy, she was running around the water and sand, but then something hit her. If she returned back to land, then that may mean that her mother is still back at the house. Erica quickly started to run towards her home with tears in her eyes and called out to her mother.

"Mom! Mom!"

The door was open and her mother looked outside to see who was coming. As she saw her daughter running towards her direction, Ms. Germaine ran towards her daughter and cried in tears.

"Erica! I'm so glad that you're safe."  
"I'm sorry, mom! I'm so sorry!"  
"For what?"  
"For saying those terrible things to you. I-I never mean to..."  
"It's okay, my dear. I'm sorry too. For blaming you and your friend."  
"My friend?"  
"Yes, your merman friend."  
"Oh."

She looked towards the ocean and sighed deeply.

"Are you alright, darling?"  
"I'm fine. Thank you."  
"You sure? You can tell me anything."  
"Don't worry, mom. As long as you are here, let's have the memories of us together."

Both of them walked towards the house and enjoyed the night together as a family. As the night started to fall, Erica walked towards the sea and glanced at its reflection. Thinking about Aqua so much, she sat on the ground and sighed deeply. She glanced at the ocean as the waves went to and fro. She knew that she will meet Prince Aqua again, but when was the only question she had in her mind. She didn't care, however, Erica will only fall in love with a little merman and no one looking at the night sky, she notice a small light coming in the few bubbles coming from the entrance of the cave. Not knowing what that was, she started to slowly walk towards the cave to see what the commotion was all about. As she entered the cave, she noticed that a shimmering light started to come out of the water. A figure then started to rise and walk towards the shore.

"Who are you?" Erica called out.

The figure then looked at Erica and started to walk towards her. In fear, she started to back away, but her body was unable to move at all. It wasn't because she was too afraid to run, but it was because something held her to the position. At that exact moment, the figure was about a feet away from each other. Since the light was too bright to see who was behind there, Erica tried to see if she can look at the eyes.

"Erica." the figure replied. "Thank you."

For just a few moments, the figure went towards her lips and kissed her. The kiss was so magnificent, however, that she embraced it with all her heart. Sadly, the kiss had ended so soon as the figure moved away from her lips and started to walk towards the water to disappear. As she touched her lips, the figure and light was gone.

"Erica!" her mother called, "It's time to eat."  
"Coming mother." she called back.

As she walked away, something then hit her. She knew who the figure was all along and turned towards the waters.

"Aqua..." she responded silently and stood there with joy in her heart.

\- To Be Continued -

** Don't worry a sequel will be coming soon to an ocean near you. If you would like for me to place an epilogue of what happened afterwards, please review this story or send me a message about it and I will see if I can get one ready. Thank you viewers for reading the end of The Little Merman. **


	14. Epilogue

**Here it is. The moment you all have been waiting for. A brief chapter sneak peek after the end of the Little Merman and could this be possibly a sneak peek of the sequel? Find out! I hope you enjoy! **

Epilogue

A few years have passed, after the passing of his dear mother, Aqua, now king of his people, started to enjoy the sea life more than before. His brothers and sisters, though they supported him as king, helped serve him as servants or royal guards. His friend, Fowler, now started to become the leader of his pod, sometimes help his friend when there is a war in the sea. Often times, whenever Aqua was alone swimming to his usual spot, he would find different types of bottles sinking towards the ground and inside would be a note from Erica. She intentionally would say hello with each of her letters, stating what has happened to the life over on land, also mentioned how much she missed him. Every time she stated those words, Aqua then sigh deeply and thought about her smile and love. He always wonder about since he became king, if he could be able to see her again, however, under strict supervision from the sea horse and Sebastian, he had to be a strong ruler for his kingdom. He then would secretly write a letter to her and send the actual letters back to her from shore to let him know about his life in the sea.

One day, as he waited patiently for the letter on his scheduled moment, he noticed the bottle sunk down as normal, but there were two things inside. The first was the letter he had expected, while the other was an invitation to a wedding. As he carefully read the letter, it seemed as though Erica was about to receive a step father who loved both her and her mother deeply. Though the wedding was in a few weeks, she informed him by letter that she would be gone in a few weeks because of the location, but stated that there was suppose to be a place where she can meet him again. With joy, he wrote the letter back in a quick response, sent the letter back up towards the shore, and quickly swam all about with joy. He then swam passed Fowler's pod and went straight towards him.

"Fowler!" he called as he swam towards him in glee.

Fowler looked at his direction while he hugged him with joy.

"What's up with you, Aqua?"  
"I have exciting news for you to hear."  
"Well, what is it?"

He just was about to state his news when he noticed he need to tell him privately. After Fowler requested them to swim ahead, Aqua then escorted him to their old hideout to let him know the news. After explaining what happened, Fowler smiled.

"That's great news, Aqua!"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. You mentioned to me before that you two were talking, but now, you and her were going to meet each other again after all these years? That's excellent news to you."  
"I know. I-I need to be prepared. I need to find all the things that are necessary for a wedding, also, I want to look my best for her, and also I need to know what to do with my new supervisions. What am I going to tell them?"  
"Don't worry about it. Just be prepared for the wedding and I'll find you the item you need for you and her to remember forever."  
"Thanks Fowler. You are the best."

He then swam away towards the castle to prepare his journey. One night before the week of the wedding, he was about to leave his throne when he heard his supervisions enter his room for a moment.

"Where do you think you're going, sire?" the sea horse inquired.  
"I'm off to see King Triton and his family to discuss of a land that may be excellent to sell."  
"You do not have to lie to us, your majesty." Sebastian replied. "We know that you are off to see that human girl again, aren't you?"

He didn't know what to say. Aqua had not told any creature about his plans except Fowler.

"We will not allow you to go out there without an escort, your majesty."  
"Wait. Are you allowing me to go?"  
"But of course, sire. You are king of your people. You have the rights to do things by your request."  
"However, we do not accept things you do without one."  
"I will ask Fowler to escort me to the location I am needed to be."  
"Very well, your majesty."

Sebastian and the seahorse started to leave his room and continued as before. Aqua and Fowler then started to swim towards the location the next day. The trip took about a few days worth and he made it just in time for the actual wedding. Normally, he was not able to see the wedding since humans would be able to kill him on sight, however, since he is king, he now has the authority to hide himself without being seen by other humans by hiding near a river. As he rose up from the shore, the wedding was about to be prepared for the most cherished moment for Erica's mother. Erica, on the other hand, wore her maid of honor dress that was as beautiful as an actual mermaid. Her dress was as light blue as the ocean with a light red sash. When Aqua saw her from a distance, he was in a trance so much that Aqua couldn't get his attention. The wedding was the most beautiful event that he had ever seen in his entire life. The music on land, the wedding and vows were perfect. When night started to enter, Aqua then came to a conclusion that she wasn't coming to see him after all, but only invite him to the wedding. Before he said to Fowler to leave, a voice that seemed familiar caught his attention.

"Aqua?"

He slowly turned to the side and saw Erica. She ran towards the ocean and hugged Aqua with tears flowing in her eyes. Without thinking, she kissed him on the lips as before and Aqua was pretty shocked of this new moment for just a few seconds and then started to accept her kiss. Their lips parted for a moment while she looked at him with a smile on her face.

"I'm glad you made it."  
"I'm glad too."  
"You see, there's a reason I wanted to see you here is-"  
"Hey, Erica!"  
"Fowler?"

Fowler then came out of the water and smiled happily. Erica moved away from Aqua to see Fowler.

"Fowler, it's been so long since I've seen you."  
"It's been a while to see you too."

She hugged him and kissed him on the nose. With joy, he was about to blow water out of his blowhole, but he didn't want to risk Aqua to get caught.

"Well, since you two are here together, I'll leave you two in peace."

He sunk back down into the water, leaving Aqua and Erica on their own. Aqua and Erica talked for a little bit to know about what events had happened over the past few years. Erica then sigh and her smile slowly disappeared. Aqua didn't understand what it meant, but knew that he wasn't going to like it.

"What's the matter, Erica?"  
"Aqua...there's...there's something I want to tell you."  
"What is it?"  
"Remember when I mentioned my step-father on the last letter?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well, I asked him the day before this wedding took effect to see where we would be living and since he lives in the city, he has a home up there where we'll now be living."  
"What are you saying?"  
"I'm saying that this may be the last time I will see you again."  
"No..."  
"I know. I don't want this either, but my step-father is wanting to continue with his company and don't want to lose that for us."  
"Will I ever see you again?"  
"I don't know."  
"You won't forget me though, will you?"  
"Never. I'll always remember you forever for all eternity."

She then took her light red sash and her gorgeous ring that was passed from her family through many generations to create a small little necklace.

"I want you to have this so that you will remember me."

As she handed him the necklace, he held on to her hand with all his might.

"I will never forget you."

He then kissed her on the lips again to embrace the moment. For a few minutes, the love they shared was cherished forever that a single diamond couldn't be precious than this moment. As their lips departed once more, he handed her a clam and placed it towards her hand.

"Now this is my gift to you."

As she opened the clam, there laid a beautiful pink pearl engraved inside. It stated:

 **To the most beautiful human I have ever loved and cherished for all eternity.**

In tears, she started to cry again and hugged him.

"I will treasure this gift always."

When they were about to talk some more, she heard her mother call out for a moment. Erica then knew this was how it must end. They both looked at each other and smiled with tears in their eyes. Both Aqua and Erica hugged the last time, saying their good-byes and he saw her leave. He was about to feel a bit heartbroken, however, with his treasure she gave to him, he knew that she would never break his promise of seeing her again. Aqua then started to sink towards the ocean to return to his home.

Erica, on the other hand, started to run towards the wedding with a new outfit to talk with her mother.

"There you are, my dear. Are you ready to-"

Erica's mother stopped for a moment and noticed her hair being wet.

"Did you go swimming again with your dress on?"  
"No, ma'am. I..."

She didn't want to tell her mother that she saw him again, but then again, she didn't want to tell lies to her mother either. Quietly, Erica took a deep breath and told her who she saw. Erica's mother was surprised that he was able to see him again.

"I'm glad that you were able to see him once more."  
"I'm going to miss him."  
"I know, but as long as you remember his love for you, then he will be okay."  
"You promise?"  
"I promise."

She then hugged her mother and walked towards the wedding where the guests were having. The wedding continued as normal and all enjoyed the moment while it last. The bouquet from the bride landed on her daughter's hand that she knew that she would marry a man whether it was a man on land or a man on sea. As they started to prepare for the long trip to the city the next morning, Erica packed all of the items that she dreamed about in her bag.

"Are you ready, Erica?" her stepfather replied as he climbed up the stairs.  
"Yes father." she stated.

Erica's stepfather then grabbed the bag and carefully carried it towards the car. Everything was packed and ready to go. When they started to enter the car, Erica stopped for a moment and turned back to see the ocean.

"What's the matter, honey?" her stepfather replied.  
"Nothing. Just wanting to remember the sea one last time."  
"Very well. Let's go."

She obeyed and started to sit in the vehicle with her and her step-father. When they started to leave her own hometown behind, Erica opened her purse to look for something, and opened the clam. The pearl was still beautiful and shined bright as the sun. In a moment, she grabbed a few paperclips and started to create her own ring. She wore the item and glanced at it with grace. She knew that from within her heart vowed to return back to her hometown and will reunite with Aqua, no matter how long it takes.

** The end. I hope to write a sequel soon about the continuing story of Aqua and Erica. Will they ever meet again? Will their love continue to bloom or will a new twist and turns come from their lives? Coming soon! To the viewer who had requested this story to take effect, I personally want to give my welcome once again to you! Please Review! **


End file.
